MARK
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Mereka bisa mengatakan bahwa cinta ini salah, bahwa ini semua sia-sia. Tidak ada yang menginginkan perasaan yang hadir tanpa diminta datang. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa protes terlalu banyak, karena, orang-orang datang dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan jejak/squel with me, with you/SasukeNarutoMenma/Warning inside/Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

Ps: Blue lagi suka Menma. Ada yang bilang kalo Menma itu anak Naruto sama Sasuke, but, disini blue gambarin doi 11 12 sama Naruto dari segi fisik n cuma beda warna rambut—tentunya sikap mereka juga beda. Disini juga blue ambil tokoh Shisui tanpa ada hubungannya sama keluarga Uchiha. Yeah, blue lagi maso sama genre psikologi, pas baca ulang fic with me, with you, tiba-tiba aja pengin bikin squel singkat pake _dark theme_, semoga aja berhasil :D

#

**MARK**

**Disclaimer****: P****unya gue, apa masalah #ngajakinbangkishiribut****, lalu dibuang ke laut**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Menma**

**Warning****: Homo, tabu, Incest, Psikologi, drama, family,**** weakNaruto,**** romance, bit OOC, typo, and many more**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

#

Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar ketika melihat Suigetsu—seperti biasa, bersikap sok dan banyak tingkah di depan para anggota baru. Pemuda berrambut putih itu tengah memberi pengarahan dan tata tertib geng. Disamping itu, dia juga tidak lupa membagikan kertas untuk ditanda-tangani sebagai bahan untuk pengikat anggota. Hal tersebut wajib dilakukan untuk memonitor sikap anggota dan bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu mereka bertindak sendirian tanpa arahan dari ketua. Anggota seperti itulah yang akan mendapat sanksi nantinya.

"Aku melihat anak buah pirangmu kemarin."

Percakapan pembuka yang tidak diminta dari Hidan membuat telinga Sasuke gatal. Duduk malas di salah satu kursi lab yang tidak terpakai, ia mengacuhkan sang fanatik dewa Jashin begitu saja.

"Oke, aku tahu dia anak buahmu—dengan catatan bukan anggota geng kita. Tapi, apa kau tidak keberatan jika dia masuk ke salah satu geng lain? Bukankah jika itu terjadi kau tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu dia lagi?"

Merasa diacuhkan karena Sasuke bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya—apalagi membuka mulut, Hidan hanya angkat bahu.

"Well, memang bukan hakku untuk membicarakan hal ini. Apalagi ketika menyangkut si pirang. Hanya Jugo yang kau perbolehkan." Hidan mulai bicara sendiri.

Walaupun tetap diam, Hidan sama sekali tidak menyadari ada guratan aneh di wajah stoic ketua gengnya.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk, hari ini cukup kurasa." Suigetsu berkata keras. Membalikkan badan, ia menatap Sasuke—meminta persetujuan.

"Oke. Kita bubar." Suigetsu menyeringai ketika melihat Sasuke mengangguk samar.

**.. blue line break ..**

Memiliki anak kembar merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kushina. Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia berusaha untuk selalu membimbing anaknya. Ia menyayangi Menma dan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan keluarga besar Namikaze. Walaupun Kushina bahagia, ada saat dimana ia merasa sedih ketika anak kembarnya tidak sempurna. Dari segi fisik, baik Menma dan Naruto memang seperti anak normal pada umumnya. Tapi Kushina tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Mungkin karena ia dan sang suami—Minato, sibuk untuk mencari dokter untuk anak bungsu mereka—karena disleksia itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua anaknya—melihat dari cara mereka bersikap.

Berbeda dengan dulu saat mereka masih kecil dan menggemaskan, saat masuk High School, sikap Menma dan Naruto sekarang sangat berbanding terbalik. Kushina tahu mereka telah beranjak dewasa dan tidak mungkin bersikap seperti anak kecil lagi. Tapi, ada rasa rindu ketika melihat kini dua anaknya seperti tidak dekat, padahal mereka kembar.

Dulu, Kushina sering melihat Menma mambantu Naruto belajar. Mengetahui kekurangan adiknya, Menma mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk membantu Naruto membaca dan memahami kata-kata yang sulit. Tak jarang pula mereka sampai bertengkar dan terpaksa Kushina harus turun tangan. Tapi, Kushina tahu mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh bertengkar, paling-paling—seperti biasa—Menma iseng, mengejek adiknya atau hanya menggodanya. Hal itu lumrah bagi sang Ibu karena keesokkan harinya mereka pasti akan bersama lagi.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Kushina merasa Menma terlalu tinggi untuk dicapai Naruto. Dan, dia tidak lagi mengulurkan tangan untuk sang adik. Walaupun sikap mereka sengaja ditutup-tutupi saat di depannya dan sang Ayah, tapi tetap saja Kushina merasa sedikit sedih. Ia begitu menginginkan kedua malaikat hatinya bisa kembali bersama. Ia begitu meridukan suasana hangat yang terpancar dari dua pasang safir secerah langit itu. Ia ingin kedua anaknya sama-sama tersenyum walaupun perbedaan menjadi jurang diantara mereka.

"Ibu, apa makan malam sudah siap?"

Suara sedikit berat milik anak sulungnya membuat Kushina yang sejak tadi duduk melamun di kursi meja makan sedikit tersentak. Wanita berrambut merah itu memijit pangkal hidungnya singkat.

"Menma, hm, maaf Ibu melamun." Kushina berdiri, ia menatap anak pertamanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Oke, makan malam dimulai nanti saat ayah dan nenekmu pulang. Kau panggil Naruto dan pastikan dia sudah mandi." Wanita itu berkata sambil mengacak pelan rambut Menma.

"Hentikan bu, aku bukan anak kecil." Sang sulung bersunggut-sunggut. "Ibu saja yang melihat dia di kamar." tambah Menma saat Kushina berjalan melewatinya.

"_Why must be Mom?_" Kushina bertanya dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"_He is your little brother, honey_." Kushina—sekali lagi mengacak rambut hitam Menma sebelum pergi. Meninggalkan anak sulungnya begitu saja, berdiri di ambang pintu—menghentikan setiap kata yang ingin terucap.

**.. blue line break ..**

Sebenarnya, Menma tidak ingin masuk ke dalam kamar itu lagi.

Kamar adiknya.

Naruto.

Kamar dimana ia telah—

—melakukan hal tercela disana.

Dimana ia telah memperkosa adiknya sendiri.

Tidak. Tidak.

Itu tidak berlebihan. Itu adalah kata yang tepat—memperkosa.

Ya. Dia melakukannya.

Walaupun kejadiannya telah lewat sepekan lalu, dan mulai hari itu Menma semakin menjaga jarak dengan si pirang, tapi, sebenarnya tidaklah demikian.

Saat itu, saat ia telah usai melakukan 'hal itu', Menma begitu terkejut. Ia buru-buru keluar kamar Naruto menuju kamarnya sendiri—setelah sebelumnya ia melepas ikatan dikedua tangan adiknya. Jauh di dalam hati, sebenarnya Menma tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut.

Lari seperti pengecut.

Tidak.

Tapi saat itu, ia begitu shock. Ia begitu kalut saat menyadari bahwa cermin perasaan yang sebenarnya begitu mengerikan.

Kenyataan dimana ia sadar bahwa ia—

—ia mencintai adiknya.

Menma mengumpat ketika tanpa sadar kini ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna kuning kamar Naruto. Terbawa arus karena perintah Ibunya sementara ia tengah melamun memikirkan dirinya sendiri, ia menyadari kakinya telah bergerak dibawah alam sadar. Ia merasa seperti zombie.

Berpikir akan ada hal buruk jika ia melihat Naruto setelah tiga hari ini tidak bertatap muka dengan wajah karamel itu—dimana saat sarapan dan makan malam, Menma lebih menyibukkan diri bercanda bersama sang nenek—Tsunade, dan ia berhasil menganggap Naruto tidak ada didekatnya.

Dan sekarang—bagaimana bisa ia bertatap muka dengan Naruto setelah apa yang terjadi.

"_Shit_."

Menma menghembuskan nafas keras. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ragu. Lalu berdecak sengit dan memaksakan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kuning tersebut.

Tiga kali ketukkan dan enam detik menunggu, pintu terbuka.

Menma yang sibuk mengalihkan pandangan pada ujung jemari-jemari kakinya tidak teralih.

"Men—"

"Makan malam sudah siap." Menma memotong cepat sebelum Naruto berkata lebih jauh—ingin bersiap pergi.

"Oh, o—oke."

Sebenarnya Menma ingin sekali cepat berlalu dari hadapan si pirang. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Ia mengutuk kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat dan tak kunjung beranjak.

"..."

"..."

Sama-sama saling berdiam diri membuat Menma semakin frustasi. Ia mendecih pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja tanpa diminta. Menma kembali mengumpat dalam hati.

_'Damn_. Kenapa aku masih disini dan bertanya seperti itu?'

'Kaki dan mulut sialan.'

Masih belum menatap wajah sang adik secara keseluruhan—apalagi tepat di mata, Menma mengangkat dagu untuk melihat ke dalam kamar. Ruangan bernuansa kuning cerah itu terlihat terang karena cahaya lampu. Dengan jelas, sang sulung bisa melihat kotak obat di ranjang Naruto—terletak sedikit dipinggir dan dalam keadaan terbuka, tanda bahwa apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu tengah dipakai.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Naruto menjawab. Masih di posisinya di depan pintu. Sementara Menma berada di sisi yang lain—sama seperti Menma, si pirang pun sepertinya tidak berani untuk memandang wajah sang kakak.

"Apa yang terluka."

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab cepat. Ia sengaja menghalangi tatapan sang kakak. Tapi percuma karena badan Menma lebih tinggi tujuh centimeter darinya.

"Kau terluka?"

Menma kembali bertanya diluar kendali. Tatapannya langsung terarah pada plester di leher karamel adiknya. Entah kenapa, tanpa diminta, gigi-giginya saling mengerat erat menahan rasa marah yang aneh.

Leher itu.

Ya.

Menma mengerti.

Saat ia melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto ia telah melihat semuanya. Bekas-bekas yang entah apa berwarna biru kemerahan—terutama di leher, dan dada dekat nipple.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto kembali berkata tenang.

Menma menyadari ketololannya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan bicara padanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Oke." Menma bersiap hengkang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Menma."

Langkah Menma terhenti, tubuhnya yang telah berbalik tidak bergerak.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Nada si pirang terdengar ragu-ragu di telinga Menma.

"Bisakah?"

Menma menutup mata sejenak sebelum kembali pada posisinya, berbalik, kemudian ia menatap wajah sang adik—tepat di mata biru itu.

"Katakan."

Biru yang sama dengannya berkedip. Bibir Naruto sedikit terbuka, hanya ada hembusan kecil keluar dari sana—tidak ada kata.

"Menma, aku—aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi aku .. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu—" Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Kau boleh ikut membenciku." Menma berkata tenang. "Kau boleh melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kakakmu Naruto, atau kembaranmu. Kau boleh menganggapku sebagai orang asing."

Menma menahan nafas. "Kau bisa berhenti menganggapku sebagai kakakmu."

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari sang adik, dimana Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan saphirenya, Menma memilih untuk pergi.

"Apa aku benar-benar serendah itu bagimu?" Naruto berkata dengan nada pelan—berharap Menma tidak buru-buru pergi.

"Kalau aku katakan ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Lagipula, itu bukan, yang sering kau lakukan dengan pangeran es itu."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

"Sasuke .. Dia tidak seperti itu .."

"Yeah .." Menma menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan membelanya, lagipula kau benar-benar mencintainya. Aku rasa kau tidak akan keberatan biarpun banyak cerita buruk tentangmu di sekolah. Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk tutup mulut. Dan, akupun tidak akan pernah menanyakan alasannya padamu." Menma kembali melangkah. Kali ini ia benar-benar muak.

"Jangan pernah bicara lagi padaku."

"Menma tunggu!" Naruto meraih lengan sang kakak, tapi Menma langsung menepisnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti bicara padamu." Naruto berkata lagi sambil mencoba meraih tangan Menma, ia mengikuti langkah pemuda itu—meminta untuk berhenti.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Menma berkata dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu."

Langkah Menma kembali terhenti untuk yang kesekian kali, ia menepis tangan Naruto di lengan kanannya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau berhentilah menjadi anak baik di depanku Naruto. Tenang saja, aku akan tutup mulut pada Ayah dan Ibu, kau bebas menjadi pelacur Uchiha."

Menma bisa melihat kedua tangan Naruto saling terkepal erat. Ia tahu sang adik ingin sekali memukul wajahnya.

"Kau boleh memukulku." Menma berkata tenang. Merasa sadar bahwa ia telah berkata sangat kasar.

Detik berikutnya ia terkejut ketika telapak tangan kanan Naruto telah bersarang di pipi kirinya dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat suara plak terdengar samar menggema sepanjang lorong lantai dua.

Telinga Menma berdenging sekilas. Ia bisa merasakan panas dan perih di pipi bekas tamparan Naruto. Decihan pelan terdengar sebelum kedua tangan Menma meraih kerah baju si pirang dan menekan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ia bisa mendengar ringgisan protes dari sang adik.

"_It's done, my little brother._"

Naruto mengenggam kedua tangan Menma di kerah bajunya. Bukan untuk minta dilepaskan, tapi dia ingin menahan sang kembaran supaya Menma tidak pergi.

"Menma jangan lakukan itu, kumohon."

Menma mengernyit, ia berusaha menarik diri, tapi gagal karena Naruto mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepas." Menma berdecak.

Naruto tetap tak bergeming.

"Lepas atau aku akan memukulmu."

"Bukankah ini adil?" Naruto berkata tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya, dia tetap tenang menatap wajah sang kakak.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak mengatakan alasanmu melakukan itu padaku, dan akupun demikian."

"Kau mencintainya, sialan. Itu sudah jelas." Menma berkata frustasi. "Alasan apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan."

Naruto terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya melemah.

"Menma, kau—"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Menma menyentak tangannya keras, melepaskan diri, lalu berderap pergi.

**.. blue line break ..**

Dua hari.

Dua hari ini, Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana perubahan sikap Naruto. Tidak banyak memang, tapi Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Entahlah, sejak dulu, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu peduli pada Naruto. Sejak pernyataan cinta si pirang saat kelas satu dulu dan dia mau menyanggupi apa yang Sasuke ajukan sebagai syarat. Berkata bahwa ia bukan seorang gay tapi tetap membiarkan Naruto bersamanya sebagai pengisi waktu luang. Terkadang, Sasuke berpikir ia merasa sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi biarlah, lagipula Naruto sepertinya tidak keberatan. Mungkin karena dia bodoh.

"Hari ini jam kosong lagi." terdengar suara dari bangku depan.

Sasuke beralih ke arah luar jendela. Mengingat kembali saat kemarin kelasnya juga kosong. Ia menyadari sikap aneh Naruto karena kemarin, karena kejadian itu. Saat istirahat, seperti biasa berada di ruangan khusus gengnya, Naruto memergokinya tengah bercinta dengan seorang gadis.

Saat itu, Sasuke bisa melihat pancaran aneh di safir indah pemilik rambut pirang. Ia merasakan denyut asing di dadanya, Sasuke tidak mengerti. Bukan salahnya bukan. Sejak awal, ia telah berkata pada Naruto bahwa mereka tidak bisa terikat hubungan apapun selain _sex friend_. Lagipula itu bukan pertam kali Naruto melihatnya bersama seorang gadis. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang dan terus memikirkan ekspresi wajah Naruto saat itu.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke bahkan belum lagi menyentuhnya. Sasuke membenci perasaannya yang asing ini. Sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah merasakan apapun selain hanya kepuasan jika bersama Naruto.

Sasuke memilih tidak peduli.

Lalu, rasa tidak pedulinya berubah saat ia melihat Naruto pagi ini. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu lakukan bersama kakak kelas ketua geng terkuat nomor empat—Shisui—di dekat lapangan baseball. Ia tahu bukan haknya untuk ikut campur, lagipula siapa dia, Naruto sendiri tidak terikat dengan kelompok manapun. Jadi bukan haknya untuk memberi hukuman.

Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke merasa perasaan asing itu kembali hadir—dan hal itu sangat mengganggunya.

**.. blue line break ..**

"Ugh. Sasuke, ada apa?" Naruto mengusap bahunya saat secara kasar, Uchiha bungsu mementurkan tubuhnya ke tembok saat jam istirahat.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya, hari ini aku harus menyerahkan makalah susunan tim _baseball_ sekolah ke ruang guru."

"Kau menjadi menejer tim _baseball_?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mendengus pelan.

Naruto mengecap bibirnya sekilas. "Shisui-senpai yang memintaku, aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi katanya aku bisa membantu tim."

"Lupakan tentang makalah, sekarang kau ikut denganku." Sasuke menarik lengan kanan Naruto menjauhi tembok.

"Aku tidak bisa—"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya tiba-tiba, Naruto yang tidak siap dengan refleknya hanya bisa mengaduh saat pantatnya beradu dengan lantai marmer. Bibirnya mengeluarkan ringgisan. Ia mendongak saat Sasuke tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali. Kau pikir, apa yang kapten _baseball_ itu lakukan benar-benar tulus padamu?" Sasuke mencemoh.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi budak, itulah yang bisa kau lakukan. Memangnya apa lagi." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jadi menurutku, lebih baik kau jangan bersikap senang seolah-olah kau akan mendapat seorang teman."

Sasuke menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. "Hanya aku yang kau butuhkan, Naruto. Hanya aku yang menganggap eksistensi dirimu ada. Kau lupa ya kalau kembaranmu sendiri saja tidak ingin kau ada."

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan karamel menggerus permukaan makalah yang ia tatap dengan berjuta rasa.

"Tapi, aku rasa tidak apa-apa untuk saat ini. Kau boleh menjadi menejernya dan buktikan semua perkataanku tadi." Sasuke tersenyum miring, lalu menjauhkan diri.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, ekspresi apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan saat apa yang kukatakan tadi akan menjadi kenyataan nantinya. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kau pasti akan datang padaku."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mendengus sarkas, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan melakukan apa saja pada tubuhmu nanti." Ia berkata sambil berjalan menjauh.

**.. blue line break ..**

Ruang kelas yang hanya diisi beberapa anak saja saat jam istirahat mendadak dikejutkan dengan gebrakan meja oleh seorang gadis berrambut merah jambu yang baru saja datang.

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Menma yang tengah menikmati roti isi mereka sambil duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut hanya bisa tersentak kaget.

"Kau ikut denganku." Sakura meraih tangan Menma lalu menyeret pemuda itu keluar kelas—membuat Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya bisa saling pandang tidak mengerti.

"Mau apa lagi?" Menma berkata galak sambil menghabiskan potongan terakhir rotinya.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di koridor yang sedikit sepi.

"Kau tahu kapten tim _baseball_ sekolah?" Sakura berkata sambil bersedekap tangan. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang sibuk mengunyah sambil menatap ke arah lain dengan malas.

"_Why_."

Sakura berdecak sekali. "Dia menjadikan Naruto sebagai menejer timnya. Kau dengar aku?"

"Lalu kenapa?" Menma menjawab dengan decakan kesal. Ia merutuki suara Sakura yang membuat telinganya berdenging ngilu.

"Aku meragukanmu bahwa kau benar-benar tahu siapa dia?"

"Ketua geng nomor empat." Menma berdecak, ia memutar bola matanya singkat. "Cowok tampan yang dikagumi banyak gadis—seperti biasa, tapi aku jauh lebih dari dia— pemukul yang handal, punya senyum menawan." Menma lalu tertawa. "Astaga, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa hafal semua sikap orang itu hanya dari gosip murahan yang beredar."

"Dan dia adalah seorang pembunuh."

Menma berhenti terkikik. Ia mengangkat wajah lalu menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu itu." Menma angkat bahu.

Sakura memberi dengusan kasar.

"Semua sikap yang kau beberkan memang benar. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana dia saat sekolah di menengah pertama. Aku pikir itu bohongan, tapi aku mendapat cerita dari salah satu mantan temannya yang pernah satu kelas dengan orang itu."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Shisui adalah seorang brandalan, dia pernah terobsesi pada seorang gadis, lalu mereka berpacaran. Tapi ternyata, gadis yang menjadi pacarnya berselingkuh. Saat tahu bahwa dia hanya dipermainkan dan dibohongi selama satu tahun, Shisui marah dan dia hampir membunuh gadis itu. Banyak yang bilang bahwa saat itu Shisui memukul kepala gadis itu disekolah sampai berdarah-darah. Tapi untung saja selamat. Tidak ada yang tahu kejadian tersebut secara detail karena seseorang telah memergokinya sebelum dia berbuat lebih jauh."

"Aku rasa apa yang dilakukannya benar. Jika aku berada diposisinya dan dikhianati aku pasti akan memukul gadis itu." Menma memotong. "Seharusnya gadis itu punya otak sebelum berpikir. Jika dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, kenapa harus mencari yang lain?"

Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya. "Yah—itu juga yang menjadi alasan pembelaan Shisui sendiri. Bahkan banyak teman-temannya yang membenarkan tindakan itu. Tapi, kau harus berpikir bahwa sikapnya perlu diwaspadai."

"Kau paranoid sekali sih."

"Aku mencemaskan kembaranmu. Yah—aneh saja sih menurutku. Kenapa dia mengambil menejer laki-laki, memangnya di sekolah ini tidak ada gadis."

"Jangan bilang kau yang menginginkan posisi itu." Menma menuduh. Ia berhasil membuat pipi gadis beriris zambrud itu merona.

"Dia memang tampan." Sakura mengakui. "Tapi kau harus memikirkan Naruto. Selama ini anak itu telah menjadi obsesi aneh Uchiha, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain lagi."

Menma tiba-tiba terdiam.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, selanjutnya, keputusan dan hasil akhir ada ditanganmu."

Menma berpaling ke arah lain saat Sakura berbalik pergi. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi menatap punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh.

'Tidak ingin ada orang lain lagi katamu, huh.' Menma membatin dengan senyum pahit.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa orang lain itu adalah aku, Sakura." Ia bergumam, kemudian berbalik menuju kelasnya.

Mungkin Menma bisa bersembunyi dibalik topeng ketika mendengar cerita Sakura tadi. Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Shisui.

Siapapun dia, Menma akan mencari tahu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh adiknya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Uchiha, Menma juga akan memikirkan bagaimana akhir pemuda itu nanti.

**.. blue line break ..**

Minato menatap Kushina, wanita itu terlihat gelisah ditempat duduknya. Sebuah kursi dihadapan mereka berdua masih kosong. Orang yang dinanti-nanti tengah mengambil hasil check-up kesehatan anak bungsu mereka—dimana kursi itu adalah tempat duduknya.

Minato menggenggam tangan kiri wanita yang dicintainya. Rambut merahnya jatuh begitu saja kesamping, tangannya terulur lalu menyelipkan rambut itu kebelakang telinga.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Minato berkata lembut.

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mengangguk samar.

"Kau masih ingat saat mereka bayi. Merek sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Sampai sekarang aku masih menginginkan rambut Menma merah sepertimu dan aku ingin menyemirnya. Tapi kau selalu memukulku ketika aku hendak melakukannya."

Minato bisa melihat istrinya tersenyum samar. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Mereka akan terus bersama. Mereka berdua kembar yang sempurna—kau pernah mengatakan hal itu bukan? Mereka adalah anak-anak kita. Kau dan aku akan melindungi mereka berdua. Baik Menma atau Naruto, mereka akan tumbuh dewasa. Aku jamin kau yang akan menyaksikan bagaimana mereka tumbuh."

Kushina tersenyum haru, ia mengangguk beberapa kali sambil menahan diri agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan dua orang itu. Seorang dokter berwajah tirus dengan kacamata berumur paruh baya masuk sambil membawa beberapa kertas-kertas ditangan kanannya.

"Terimakasih telah menunggu tuan Namikaze." dokter itu tersenyum singkat sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Minato menyambut tangan itu lalu bergantian dengan Kushina.

"Saya telah mendapat sedikit diagnosa dari pemeriksaan minggu lalu." Sang dokter berkata sambil menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya. Ia menaik nafas panjang.

"Ini akan sedikit sulit."

Kushina menatap Minato. Ia berharap ia bisa kuat dan menerima apapun hasil itu, tapi entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak bisa tenang.

**.. blue line break ..**

Hari ini Menma pulang ke rumah tanpa ditemani Kakashi seperti biasa. Ia ingat bahwa pagi tadi sesudah ia berangkat sekolah, neneknya akan pulang ke kampung halamannya—Kakashi akan menemani wanita itu untuk beberapa lama. Jadi untuk hari-hari kedepan, Ayahnya yang akan mengantar ia berangkat sekolah. Jika benar demikian, Naruto yang selalu berangkat bersama sang Ayah akan satu mobil dengannya.

Menma mencoba untuk tidak memusingkan hal itu. Mungkin ia akan mengambil langkah sedikit demi sedikit membuang jarak yang selama ini tercipta.

"Menma."

Suara lembut milik Ibunya hampir membuat Menma menjatuhkan ponsel ditangan saat ia berjalan dilorong hendak menaiki tangga.

"Ibu." Menma berlari menghampirinya lalu mencium pipi kiri wanita itu. "Aku pikir Ibu ikut mengantar nenek."

Kushina tersenyum. "Tadi Ibu dan Ayah ke rumah sakit. Kami baru saja mengambil hasil kesehatan Naruto."

Menma terdiam. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi aneh yang dikeluarkan Ibunya. Kedua matanya sedikit sembab—seperti habis menangis. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto sudah pulang, dia ada dikamar jika kau ingin menemuinya." Kushina merubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih ceria.

"Ibu, apa aku boleh tahu hasil cek kesehatan Naruto." Menma berkata datar. Tangan kanannya terkepal dalam diam. Ia tidaklah bodoh. Raut wajah itu tidak mungkin luput dari pandangannya. Menma yakin Ibunya adalah wanita berhati lembut, dia sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Tapi si sulung juga sadar bahwa Ibunya lupa kalau sekarang ia sudah dewasa.

"Aku sudah dewasa bu, Aku—Naruto adalah kembaranku, dia adikku dan aku wajib tahu apa yang Ibu ketahui tentang dirinya—"

Kushina menutup bibir anaknya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Ibu mengerti." Kushina berkata pelan. "Kita bicarakan ini dikamar Ibu, aku tidak ingin Naruto mendengar hal ini."

Jantung Menma berdetak lebih cepat. Sudah ia duga ada yang tidak beres. Ia semakin penasaran sekaligus takut. Saat ini ia tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk tentang Naruto. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidaklah sempurna seperti anak lain, tapi Menma masih menganggap disleksia sialan itu bisa sembuh dan adiknya bisa hidup normal. Melihat rekasi Ibunya kali ini, Menma sedikit sangsi, ia yakin kabar buruk tengah menantinya didepan.

**.. blue line break ..**

Saat jam istirahat kedua beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto bertemu Shisui dikoridor yang menghubungkan gedung kelas dengan gedung olahraga. Kakak kelas tampan itu langsung mengajak si pirang makan siang diatap sekolah.

"Kau sudah banyak membantu timku." Shisui berkata sambil nyengir lebar. Ia melahap roti potong dengan rakus.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih kotak makan siang yang Ibunya buat dari tas tempat makan—yang isinya adalah nasi, sayuran dan telur mata sapi.

"Enak sekali jika ada yang membuatkan bekal seperti itu." Shisui mengerucut iri.

"Umm, Ibuku bilang aku harus banyak makan sayuran. Padahal aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, apalagi kol dan brokoli." Naruto memilih-milih isi boks makannya dengan sendok. Ia beralih pada seniornya yang makan roti dengan remehan tercecer dimana-mana.

Mungkin hanya ia yang tahu bahwa kakak kelas berwajah tampan yang banyak disukai gadis-gadis itu ternyata adalah orang ceroboh dan selalu bersikap sembarangan.

_"Jangan katakan pada yang lain kalau aku memiliki sikap seperti ini, kau tahu, bisa-bisa pamorku turun."_

Shisui berkata dengan percaya diri saat Naruto memergoki sikap anehnya—saat mereka baru saja kenal.

Menanggapi dengan ekspresi _facepalm_, Naruto hanya tertawa saat itu. Ia berpikir semua orang keren memang memiliki sikap negatif yang mengganggu. Sementara disisi lain, si pirang berpikir ia belum menemukan sikap buruk pada diri Sasuke—kecuali sikap brengseknya mungkin.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memeritahumu bahwa tim baseball akan mengadakan _camp_ latihan." Shisui berkata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kemejanya dari remehan roti. Kancing bajunya sengaja dilepas dua baris dari atas—tidak memakai dasi, lain dengan Naruto yang terlihat rapi dengan dasi berwarna merah.

"_Camp_ latihan? Berarti kau dan timmu akan berlatih diluar sekolah?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengunyah nasi.

Shisui mengangguk. "Tiga bulan kedepan, tim _baseball_ akan memasuki turnamen musim panas. Palatih akan membuat jadwal latihan yang padat selama seminggu. Semua pemain akan ikut."

"Apa aku juga ikut?" Potong Naruto. Ia begitu antusias karena bisa berbaur bersama yang lain—dan kini mereka akan melakukan _camp_ latihan yang entah dimana itu.

"_Camp_ akan dilakukan diluar kota, disebuah tempat milik sekolah yang memang sudah digunakan untuk latihan dari generasi ke generasi tim _baseball_ sekolah. Kau menejer tim—sudah seharusnya ikut." Shisui angkat bahu. "Tapi aku tidak yakin denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Naruto terlihat kecewa. Kedua alisnya melengkung tajam seolah tengah memberi protes.

Shisui tertawa keras. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena—kau tahu, aku telah mendapat ancaman dari ketua geng terkuat nomor dua. Tadi pagi dia mengomel padaku dan berkata bahwa kau tidak boleh ikut acara apapun dan tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh dari sisinya."

"_Man_, dia sangat posesif. Kau memiliki seorang kembaran yang peduli dan sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Shisui menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati rona merah diwajah Naruto. Benar-benar manis.

"M-menma melakukan hal itu?" Naruto bertanya gugup seolah kurang yakin.

"Yeah." Shisui mendengus geli. "Aku tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengannya. Lagipula aku pikir dia memang mengkhwatirkanmu. Dia bilang kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

Naruto tidak berkata-kata, kedua pipinya masih bersemu.

"T-tapi, aku—apa tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak ikut?"

Shisui menggeleng. Ia menatap Naruto. "_Nope_, kau tidak perlu khwatir. Kau akan tetap menjadi manajer tim _baseball_ku. Kau akan sangat dibutuhkan nanti saat kami bertanding, jadi, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk menjadi penyemangat kami."

Sinar diwajah tan Naruto terlihat lagi, pemuda manis itu mengangguk yakin. "Umm."

Shisui tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit.

'Yeah, begini lebih baik. Lagipula, bukan hanya kembarannya yang marah-marah. Aku merasa setelah mengangkatmu menjadi manajer tim, ada sosok asing yang terus menatapku dari kejauhan. Itu benar-benar aneh. Aku yakin itu bukan kakakmu, tapi aku sedikit mengerti.'

Shisui menghela nafa panjang. Awalnya ia memang sedikit ragu untuk memilih Naruto sebagai manajer tim _baseball_nya. Tapi kini ia mengerti bahwa ia telah masuk ke dalam permainan perasaan yang tak kasat mata.

Menarik.

Itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Sejak awal, Naruto memang menarik baginya. Bukan hanya pribadinya yang menyenangkan, tapi sosoknya bisa membuat siapapun merasa damai. Alasan aneh itulah yang membuat Shisui menjadikan Naruto manajer. Bukan merasa buta dan tuli mengenai gosip buruk yang beberapa kali Shisui dengar di sekolah, ia hanya memiki pendapat lain mengenai Naruto—dimana menurutnya pemuda pirang itu adalah teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon keras dari kembaran si pirang—dan juga orang itu.

_Well_, lihat saja nanti. Shisui hanya memikirkan kebaikan timnya saat ini dengan kedatangan si pirang. Ia sedang tidak ingin ikut ambil dalam perang perasaan. Tapi ia berharap, Naruto bisa menyadari, siapa saja orang-orang yang ternyata peduli pada dirinya.

**.. blue line break ..**

Naruto menoleh lagi kebelakang tubuhnya—ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat kamar kembarannya masih tertutup rapat. Jam menunjukkam hampir pukul enam sore, dimana sebentar lagi makan malam. Lampu-lampu rumah telah terang benderang, mengganti sinar sang surya yang telah terbenam diufuk barat.

Naruto mendesah, ia mengusap telapak tangan kanannya pada permukaan buku tulis. Ia berdecak saat tangan kanannya tidak bisa menggenggan erat pulpen yang akan ia gunakan untuk menulis. Ini sudah yang keempat kali ia menyesuaikan tangannya yang kaku dan melakukan pelemasan. Jemari-jemari tangannya ia gerakan kesana-kemari, menggenggam, membuka, lalu bergerak memutar. Ia mencoba lagi dan gagal. Tangannya tetap gemetar ketika ia memegang pulpen saat mencoba untuk menulis.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba menekan ujung pulpen pada buku. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar.

"Ibu!"

Suara teriakan dibawah sana membuat usaha Naruto terhenti. Sedikit kaget, ia menoleh lagi ke arah pintu.

Menma baru pulang. Dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar suara obrolan kembaran dan Ibunya dilantai bawah.

"Aku tidak kencan, tadi aku pergi ke rumah Shikamaru." Menma berkata dengan suara keras. Naruto bisa mendengar derap langkahnya diatas tangga kayu—serta kekeh samar ibunya.

Naruto turun dari kursi lalu berlari ke arah pintu. Ia bisa melihat rupa Menma ketika pemuda itu hendak membuka pintu kamarnya yang saling berhadapan. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu.

"Si bodoh Haruno." si rambut hitam memaki. "Seenaknya saja mengajaku nonton di bioskop."

"Menma." Naruto memanggil—membuat sang kakak yang tengah ngedumel menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku ingin mandi." Menma berkata dingin sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto lebih cekatan dan ia berhasil sampai sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

"Tunggu seben—"

Menma nyaris mematahkan tangan sang adik jika ia tidak buru-buru menahan daun pintu yang menutup cepat.

"Kau ingin mematahkan tanganmu? Minggir."

Naruto mundur selangkah. Posisinya masih berada diluar sementara Menma hanya membuka pintunya tiga jengkal tangan saja.

"Aku .." Naruto ragu-ragu. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. "Apa kita bisa belajar bersama?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada yakin.

Kening Menma berkerut.

"Kau tahu—" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Ia menatap sang kembaran—bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu." Menma berkata langsung. Tatapannya terarah pada pulpen ditangan kanan si pirang.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Sedikit saja kau mendekatiku, aku tidak bisa berjanji aku bisa menahan diri."

Pintu siap ditutup dan Naruto mendorongnya.

"Tidak apa." ia berkata tanpa ragu. "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana kau tahu hasilnya jika belum pernah mencoba? Kita akan belajar, di ruang keluarga. Ibu bisa menemani kita. Kita—pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Menma berdecak pelan. Ia terdiam. Pintu terbuka hanya sejengkal tangan.

"Menma?"

"Oke." Menma berkata cepat. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi hal buruk."

Setelahnya, pintu benar-benar ditutup. Naruto masih terdiam dengan hidung hampir mencium permukaan kayu yang tadi berdebun didepan wajahnya.

Hampir tiga pekan, dimana Menma telah menghindarinya sejak hari itu. Hari dimana ia mengakui perasaannya secara tidak langsung. Naruto tahu ia terlalu naif. Ia mungkin bisa pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi ia mengerti.

Awalnya Naruto takut. Ia berinisiatif untuk menjaga jarak dengan Menma. Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu kembali terulang. Ia berpikir mungkin saat itu Menma begitu marah dan membencinya—dimana selama ini pemuda itu hanya diam tak berkomentar apapun mengenai dirinya saat disekolah. Tapi Menma adalah Menma. Mereka saudara kembar dan tidak mungkin saling menyakiti.

Naruto tidak akan berpikir rumit. Ia tahu kemampuan otaknya berpikir bisa ditertawakan. Ia hanya bisa berpikir positif dan berharap, Menma akan kembali menjadi Menma kembarannya. Mereka akan terus bersama—seperti kata Ibunya. Mereka adalah kembar spesial. Naruto hanya punya keinginan kecil, ia hanya ingin Menma menjadi Menma yang dulu—Menma yang peduli padanya dan menyayanginya.

**.. blue line break ..**

Just twooshoot. See you in chap 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Ps: Hai, trms bagi yang udah baca chapter pertama. Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan di tulisan blue :)) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Semoga kalian tetap cinta SasuNaru, MenmaNaru hanya pembanding, walwpun kalo kata blue dua-duanya oke asal Naruto yang jadi uke #dikick

Kalo suka, jangan lupa komen kalo abis baca yah *hug*

Enjoy :D

**MARKS**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Menma**

**W****ARNING****: Homo****/BL****, ****Adegan Rape yang dibuat secara tidak elit :3,****Implisit yaoi, ****Incest****/Twincest****, Psikologi, drama, family,**** weakNaruto,**** romance, OOC**** sangat****, typo, and many more**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Chapter 2

#

Menma menutup kedua telinganya ketika sang Ibu terus bertanya macam-macam. Makan malam sudah lewat, Ayah mereka lembur dan mungkin akan pulang malam. Mengerjakan tugas seperti yang telah direncanakan, Menma langsung turun setelah mengambil buku dikamar sesudah makan malam usai. Ia sampai diruang keluarga dengan wajah malas, Ibunya tengah bersama Naruto, terlihat sibuk mengecek bagaimana tugas sekolah layaknya Ibu yang baik. Saat ia datang, Ibunya langsung bersiul dan membahas masalah tadi sore.

"Kau pernah melihat pacar Menma bukan Naruto?" tanya Kushina sambil menyenggol lengan kiri bungsunya.

"Siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan kerutan dikening saat Menma menghempaskan diri disofa—tidak langsung duduk dikarpet seperti adik dan Ibunya. Si pirang yang tengah menyandarkan dadanya pada pinggiran meja pendek tempat ia menulis tersenyum sekilas.

"Ibu melihat fotonya, diponsel Menma, hehhee, dia gadis yang cantik, rambutnya berwarna seperti bunga Sakura." Kushina tersenyum senang.

"Kami ingin belajar bu, bisakah berhenti membahas hal tidak penting itu? Dia bukan pacarku." Menma mengeluh.

"Oke, oke, silahkan kalian belajar. Ibu akan membuat susu untuk kalian nanti." Kushina berdiri, ia mengusap sekilas puncak kepala Naruto, lalu beralih ke Menma dan mencubit pipi kiri anak sulungnya.

"Ibu, sakit." Menma protes. Ibunya mengabaikan begitu saja, terkekeh pelan, lalu bergerak menjauhi ruang keluarga.

"Jangan bertengkar." wanita itu berkata sebelum menghilang dibalik tembok.

Menma cemberut, ia mengusap kasar pipinya yang terasa perih. Perlahan, ia beringsut turun mendekati meja yang Naruto pakai.

"Kau ada tugas pelajaran apa?" si rambut hitam berkata sambil membuka buku Alogaritma. Ia meraih pensil lalu mulai menandai halaman tugasnya sendiri.

Berada ditahun yang sama, tapi berada dikelas yang berbeda membuat mereka punya kesibukkan masing-masing.

"Aljabar." Naruto berkata.

Menma mendongak dan menatap si pirang sekilas.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu bisa, coba aku lihat soalnya seperti apa." Menma membuka buku tulisnya sendiri.

"Ini." Naruto menyodorkan buku paduannya. Ia menunjuk dengan pensil sekumpulan soal yang terlihat rumit.

Menma memajukan bibir, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil bergumam.

"Aku akan mencoba satu soal dulu .." Menma berkata pelan. Ia menyalin soal dari buku Naruto ke buku tulisnya. Ia lalu mencoba untuk memecahkan soal tersebut dengan rumus yang dicontohkan. Bibirnya mengerucut ketika hasil yang ia peroleh tidak ada dijawaban. Ia mendesah pelan lalu mencoba lagi.

Termasuk ke dalam siswa yang suka mencari masalah dan senang berkelahi, dilain sisi, Menma masuk ke dalam siswa yang memiliki otak encer. Terkadang ia malas mengerjakan tugas dan sering tidur di kelas, tapi ia tidak pernah ketinggalan pelajaran dan selalu bisa mengimbangi siswa lain yang belajar serius. Banyak yang iri dengan otak cemerlangnya. Walaupun begitu, ada saat dimana otak pemuda itu tidak mau diajak kerjasama, contohnya saat ia sedang malas dan moodnya jelek—atau karena soal tersebut benar-benar sulit.

Seperti yang dialaminya sekarang. Aljabar adalah hal yang paling Menma benci, ia tidak benci matematika, ia pintar Alogaritma namun sedikit kesulitan saat pelajaran Aljabar. Saat mengerjakan soal tugas Narutopun, sepertinya otak cemerlangnya tidak bekerja maksimal. Berkali-kali pemuda itu mencoret baris demi baris buku tulisnya demi memperoleh jawaban dengan berbagai rumus. Ia begitu telaten dan konsentrasi sampai mengacuhkan kembarannya begitu saja.

"Apa soalnya sangat sulit?" Naruto bertanya.

Menma tidak menjawab, mengalihkan pandanganpun tidak. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak berhenti menulis.

"Menma."

"Aku sedang konsentrasi. Soal ini susah." Menme berdecak kesal. Detik berikutnya ia menyesal karena telah berkata ketus. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto tengah berada disampingnya. Pemuda pirang itu telah beralih dari hadapannya dan kini tengah berada didekatnya. Dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat—sampai-sampai aroma jeruk dari sosok itu membuat pikiran Menma mendadak kosong, semua rumus yang tadi dirapalkan dan disusun dengan rapi diotaknya buyar.

"Jaga jarak denganku." Menma berkata tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto tidak bergeming.

"Jika kau ingin meneruskan ini maka dengar apa yang kukatakan." Menma mulai kesal.

Naruto menggeleng, membuat kembarannya mendecih siap beranjak.

"Tanganku." Naruto akhirnya berkata.

"_What_?" Menma menghela nafas. Mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak marah-marah, ia manatap ke arah dimana Naruto tengah mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Sore tadi aku sudah mencobanya beberapa kali, tapi masih belum bisa. Aku tidak bisa menulis." Naruto menelan ludah. "Aku tidak bisa memegang pulpen dengan benar."

"Apa?" Menma menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Tanganku gemetar."

Menma membatu. Sekelebat potongan-potongan percakapannya dengan sang Ibu minggu lalu kembali bermunculan dikepalanya.

Tentang Naruto.

"Aku memang sering merasakan seperti ini, tiba-tiba tanganku kebas, tapi biasanya kembali normal dalam beberapa menit." Naruto berkata sambil membuka-tutup telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin Ibu tahu .."

Menma meletakan pensil ditangannya diatas buku.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah Memna yang menampakkan ekspresi tidak terbaca. "Um, maaf .. aku pikir aku hanya bisa bicara padamu. Jika aku memberi tahu Ayah dan Ibu, mereka pasti khwatir."

"Coba aku lihat."

Naruto menatap Menma, sekilas, raut keraguan tergambar jelas diwajah karamelnya. Semua itu berangsur menghilang ketika dengan segera ia membuka buku tangan kanannya kehadapan Menma.

Sang kembaran menatap tak berkedip, kepalanya seperti berputar dan kalimat-kalimat Ibunya bergema sepanjang telinga. Mencoba menguasai diri, Menma meraih pensilnya lalu meletakkan diatas tangan Naruto.

"Coba kau genggam." si sulung memerintah.

"Seperti ini?" Naruto memegang pensil seperti biasa ketika ia hendak menulis. Bibirnya berdecak samar saat tremor membuat tangannya terlihat buruk.

"Pertahankan." Menma berkata, ia meraih pergelangan tangan itu lalu menuntunnya ke atas buku tulis.

"Apa sakit?" Menma bertanya hati-hati saat melihat Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya ia sengaja tekankan walaupun tremor membuat ujung pensil sulit meraih permukaan kertas.

"Tidak, hanya saja, tanganku sulit untuk dikendalikan."

Menma memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuh Naruto ke hadapannya kemudian ia sendiri berada dibelakang sang adik.

"Aku akan menuntunmu." Menma berkata dengan nada tidak sedingin biasanya. Ia meraih tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sendiri. Dengan posisi seperti tengah memeluk dari belakang, Menma membawa tangan Naruto keatas buku tulis.

Hembusan nafas hangat sang kakak dileher sebelah kirinya membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit merinding, ia mengabaikannya dan berkonsentrasi pada pensil.

"Cobalah untuk menulis angka berurutan, dari awal dan usahakan tremormu bisa ditahan." Menma berkata dengan nada rendah.

Sejumput rasa hangat menjalari sepasang pipi karamel Naruto. Rasa yang ia rindukan ketika bersama sang kakak setahun yang lalu membuat ia berpikir bahwa sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bersama-sama seperti ini.

"Sudah lebih baik bukan?" pertanyaan Menma membuat Naruto kembali konsentrasi—lamunan tentang masa lalunya bersama sang kembaran buyar. Ia berhasil membuat urutan angka dan tengah mencoba menulis huruf kemudian.

"Lebih baik." Naruto bergumam. Ia mendesah kecewa ketika tangan Menma melepas genggamannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau coba berlatih seperti itu untuk beberapa lama."

"Tidak." Naruto memotong panik. Tangannya mulai tremor lagi. Menma yang telah memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan, ia lalu menatap sang kembaran.

"Aku—aku ingin kau terus mengajariku seperti tadi."

Waktu seperti berhenti seketika. Sekelebat setelah terdiam bagai figura tua berlukis abstrak tak terjamah, cengkraman tangan Menma menuai ringgisan samar sebelum gumaman tercipta ketika gumpalam daging beradu. Membelah, mengecap dari balik rasa putus asa, dan sedikit harapan. Tangan kanan si pirang yang diremas kuat namun sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti, terlupakan begitu saja ketika syaraf-syaraf sensitif bergelanyar dengan campuran saliva didalam mulut, saling bergumal, beradu sampai kebutuhan udara menggrogoti paru-paru, lalu bibir mereka terlepas begitu saja.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, mengantisipasi, dan berusaha untuk menahan diriku." Menma berkata dengan bisikkan, nafas halusnya sedikit tersenggal. Wajah mereka berdekatan, dengan kening yang saling bersentuhan, membuat rasa hangat dan lembab menguar mengartikan bahasa tubuh.

"Tapi kau tidak berpikir sepertiku. Kau seolah sengaja melakukannya, bersikap baik didepanku dan membuatku gila—bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Kau tahu betapa kotornya perasaan ini, tapi tidak bisa kucegah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Harum lembut jeruk dengan nafas halus sang adik belum terganti dengan kata-kata. Naruto masih belum bersuara.

"Ini yang terakhir, aku meminta padamu, tolong jangan dekati aku lagi, aku mohon. Demi kebaikanmu."

"Apa kau ingin terus menjaga jarak denganku seumur hidup?" Naruto bertanya, bibirnya berkilap dengan raut wajah yang tergambar kekecewaan.

"Jika itu diperlukan, aku tidak keberatan."

"Menma, kau tahu bukan kita kembar—" getaran suara yang tidak diminta keluar. "Aku hanya—aku ingin kita seperti dulu, saat itu kita tidak butuh banyak alasan untuk berbagi."

"Kita naif. Kita begitu polos saat itu, dan kita lupa bahwa dunia terus berputar. Kita tumbuh dewasa dan tidak mungkin semua itu akan tetap sama, sedikit demi sedikit segalanya pasti berubah dan kita tidak sadari itu. Percayalah Naruto, aku melakukan ini bukan karena untukku, tapi kau." Menma manjauhkan wajahnya.

"_Im sorry_."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin kita tidak berubah. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu. Ya." Naruto meraih lengan sang kembaran. "Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk tetap bersamaku."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kita akan tetap bersama—" rasa hangat seperti mengalir keluar dari wajahnya. Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya ketika tetesan darah keluar dari hidungnya dan menjatuhi karpet. Iris birunya bertemu dengan iris sewarna sama yang terbelalak, lebar, penuh keterkejutan dan—takut.

Pekikan Menma dan renggutan dilehernya seketika membuat telinga Naruto berdenging.

"Ibu!"

**.. blue line break ..**

Saat malam, semua jendela-jendela rumah Namikaze tertutup rapat. Ruangan demi ruangan sepi dengan lampu remang yang menjadi teman. Sayup angin yang lolos dari ventilasi menerbangkan buku yang terbuka diatas meja kecil, tersapu halaman demi halaman.

Malam itu begitu sunyi, tidak ada yang mengganggu sampai pagi menjelang.

**.. blue line break ..**

"Kau serius?" Kiba bertanya dengn mata melebar. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang tidak memberi respon sedikitpun dengan perkataan ketua geng mereka beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan." Kiba angkat bahu. "Aku memang belum pernah bicara berdua dengan adikmu, jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia, jika kau ingin memasukkan dia kedalam anggota kelompok kita—_it__'__s fine_."

Menma belum membuka mulut. Saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi dan mereka bertiga berkumpul seperti biasa, pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

_"Aku ingin Naruto bergambung bersama kelompok kita."_

Adalah kalimat pernyataan yang Menma ucapkan sebelum kemudian terdiam dan berpaling ke arah jendela. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak isi pemikiran pemuda itu.

Kiba melirik Shikamaru lagi, berkata dengan isyarat bahwa sepertinya si pemilik iris biru sedang ada masalah.

"Jika kau sudah memutuskannya. Semuanya akan berubah mulai hari ini." Shikamaru berkata datar.

Menma terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Lalu menghela nafas keras dan mengeluh.

"Kita ke kefetaria." ia berkata sebelum bangkit dari kursi.

**.. blue line break ..**

"Kau tidak usah khwatir. Naruto baik-baik saja, mimisan semalam tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal yang serius. Kau belajar di sekolah dengan tenang, oke?"

Menma memainkan ujung sepatunya.

"Ibu .." ia menggenggam erat ponsel didekat telinga kirinya.

"Hm?"

"Tidak apa." Menma menahan nafas, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

"Nanti kau langsung pulang, Ibu akan ke rumah sakit untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter, nanti tolong temani Naruto sampai makan malam. Ayah akan pulang cepat, lalu menjemput Ibu."

"Oke."

"Jangan banyak berpikir _honey_. Naruto sudah menunggu kau pulang, jadi jangan memasang wajah aneh nanti."

"Aku mengerti."

Menma menyadari Ibunya tengah tersenyum disebrang sana.

"Sampai nanti bu."

"Sampai nanti."

Suara klik tombol telpon yang dimatikan menemani sang pemuda dari dinginnya angin yang menyapu halaman kosong belakang sekolah. Langit kelabu dengan sinar matahari pucat membawa pertanda mungkin saja hujan akan turun sore ini.

Konsentrasi Menma buyar saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Beralih dari langit berawan, ia memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana dan menegakan badan dari posisinya bersandar pada tembok.

"Aku pikir kau tidak datang." Menma terkekeh. Ia mendengus geli ketika sosok berkulit pucat tengah memberi ekspresi stoic seperti biasa.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Langsung saja." Menma maju selangkah.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti mengganggu Naruto. Aku harap kau tidak menemuinya lagi untuk hari-hari kedepan."

Kerutan alis diwajah porselen Uchiha Sasuke terlihat jelas.

"Aku tidak pernah menemuinya, dia yang datang padaku." Sasuke berkata datar.

Menma memajukkan bibirnya sekilas, terlihat kecewa. "Umm, oke, mungkin seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu pada Naruto."

"Tepat." Sasuke memotong.

Menma tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi, kau tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa mulai hari ini Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam kelompokku."

"Oh. Jadi sekarang kau sudah mau mengakui bahwa dia adalah kembaranmu?" Sasuke tertawa singkat. "Aku harap kau juga mau mengakui penyimpangannya."

Rahang Menma mengeras, ia tidak merespon.

"Seperti mengambil barang bekas, eh? Tak apa, kau bisa memiliki dia sepuasmu."

"Hentikan brengsek." bentak Menma kasar.

"Aku juga sedang tidak ingin berkelahi, tapi jika kita bicara terus seperti ini dan adu mulut, aku tidak yakin hal itu bisa dihindari." Sasuke tidak merubah nada suaranya.

"Ternyata bicaramu banyak juga." Menma melipat bibir. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya pada saku celana. "Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau boleh mengatakan apapun tentang Naruto. Toh, semua orang juga sudah tahu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan. Lagipula semua itu juga akan menjadi masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang adikku lihat darimu sehingga dia jatuh cinta, aku masih percaya bahwa dia mungkin hanya bodoh saja, aku akan segera menyadarkannya. Dan, kau tidak perlu merasa direpotkan lagi olehnya."

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke bertanya dengan raut wajah menyebalkan.

"Yeah, belum aku coba tapi aku yakin bisa." Menma angkat bahu, lalu lambat-lambat berjalan hendak melewati sang Uchiha.

"Apa kau juga akan tidur dengannya—sepertiku?"

Langkah Menma terhenti. Jari-jarinya terkepal erat sampai memutih.

"Kau seharusnya sadar, apa alasan Naruto mencintaiku—atau menyukaiku. Aku tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan mengerikan itu—ke sesama jenis. Tapi Naruto punya bukan? Dan itu adalah alasannya. Aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya, tapi aku tidak sepertimu. Aku tetap menganggapnya seperti kebanyakan orang. Disaat semua orang menjauhinya, aku tidak, lalu dia menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku pikir dia memang percaya padaku, aku tidak menyakitinya dengan sikap-sikap buruk sepertimu—seolah dia adalah kuman. Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Kau hanya memanfaatkannya." Menma berkata dingin.

"Yeah, benar. Tapi hanya aku yang menganggap eksistensinya. Sedangkan kau, kemana dirimu saat saudaramu dihina oleh banyak orang? Nothing, kau memilih ikut bersama mereka—ikut menghakimi." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Tapi sayang sekali adikmu begitu bodoh, dia menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja dan aku tinggal menikmati—"

Sentakan keras dileher ketika Menma meraih kerah baju seragamnya membuat perkataan Sasuke terhenti.

"_Shut up!_" Menma menggeram marah.

"Aku hanya bicara realita." Sasuke beralih kearah lain.

"Kau hanya memanfaatkan perasaan Naruto, padahal dia mencintaimu. Kau lebih dari brengsek." Menma menyentak cengkramannya dan melepaskannya secara kasar.

"Mulai hari ini jangan pernah berani kau menyentuh Naruto lagi."

Langkah-langkah sepatu Menma menjauh ditemani angin. Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, tidak menoleh, dan tetap berwajah datar.

**.. blue line break ..**

Angin semakin dingin saat sore, menerbangkan wangi khas tanah ketika hujan akan turun. Langit berubah gelap, awan-awan hitam berarak mengepung bumi. Setitik dua titik berubah menjadi jutaan air yang tercurah dari langit. Atap-atap rumah basah, jalanan basah, semua basah.

Rumah keluarga Namikaze sepi saat hujan turun dengan deras. Halaman depan telah banjir dengan air yang cepat mengalir ke selokan diujung-ujung taman. Dinginnya hujan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada sebuah ruangan dimana dua orang pemuda terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, tidak terpusat dan berkelana.

"Aku sudah bilang itu bukan kesalahanmu." Naruto berkata, ia asik bergelung didalam selimut sambil menatap kembarannya yang tengah duduk dikursi tinggi dekat jendela.

"Aku memang sering mimisan, tapi tidak heboh seperti semalam. Kau bahkan berteriak seperti orang gila sampai membuat Ibu hampir terkena serangan jantung." Naruto beralih pada novel yang tengah ia baca.

Menma masih belum bersuara. Ia baru pulang sekolah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Pakaiannya belum diganti, ia langsung menuju kamar si pirang saat Ibunya telah pergi untuk ke rumah sakit.

Derit kursi mengalihkan Naruto, ia melihat Menma berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Jangan pergi." Naruto meminta.

Langkah Menma terhenti, ia berbalik. "Aku ingin membuat teh."

Naruto menggeleng.

Menma berdecak. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah ranjang lalu duduk dipinggirannya. Ia meraih ponsel untuk menyibukkan diri.

Detik dan menit berlalu tanpa terasa, tanpa ada yang mencoba untuk saling membuka diri dan memulai percakapan.

"Apa kau benar telah pacaran dengan Haruno?" Naruto memecah keheningan—merasa tidak betah dengan kebisuan.

Menma hanya bergumam pelan.

"Lalu, sejauh mana hubungan kalian. Aku sering melihat kalian berdua akrab di sekolah." Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Menma menjawab datar.

"Apa kau sangat menyayangi Sakura?"

Menma mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap si pirang tepat dimanik mata.

"Kalau aku bilang aku menyukainya memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu."

Naruto menjauhkan bukunya. "Jadi benar." ia berkata dengan raut wajah sedih. "Aku pikir dia memang baik, sikapnya padaku juga baik, tapi aku pikir semua itu hanya untukmu. Aku berpikir mungkin kini dia yang lebih kau perhatikan daripada aku."

Menma menghela nafas.

"Kau masih ingat kenapa aku tidak mau hubungan kita seperti dulu bukan? Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak bisa menyukai siapapun atau mencari orang lain."

"Itu karena perasaanmu, tapi aku yakin tidak seperti itu." Naruto menjawab cepat.

Menma terdiam, ia menyadari Naruto masih saja keras kepala.

"Aku bisa melakukannya." ia akhirnya berkata. "Tapi kau harus mematuhi syarat yang aku berikan nantinya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa menjadi kakakmu—kembaranmu." Menma memberi jeda. "Asal kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Uchiha."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar, ia menatap dengan raut ketidakpercayaan.

Menma menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Aku tidak memaksa, pilihan ada ditanganmu. Lagipula aku tahu perasaanmu padanya seperti apa—walaupun kau juga tahu bahwa dia hanya mempermainkanmu." Menma beralih ke arah lain. "Aku aku keluar sebentar."

"Aku tahu." tiba-tiba Naruto berkata—mencegah sang kembaran untuk beranjak. Ia menatap selimut tebalnya yang bergambar rubah. "Ayah dan Ibu sering pergi ke rumah sakit, itu karena aku bukan? Padahal aku pikir aku bisa sepertimu, aku bisa lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Aku sadar semakin hari, aku tidak berubah baik tapi memburuk. Ibu dan Ayah mungkin bisa bersikap tegar, bersikap biasa jika dihadapanku. Tapi mereka lupa—seperti yang kau katakan, mereka lupa bahwa kita sudah dewasa—aku sudah dewasa, aku tidak ingin terus membuat mereka sedih."

"Mereka hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Orang tua manapun akan seperti Ayah dan Ibu jika anak mereka sakit, mereka akan berusaha dengan cara apapun supaya mereka bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh." Menma menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin terus bersamamu?" Naruto mendengus pelan. "Kita bersama, kau, aku, Ayah, dan Ibu. Aku mengerti maksudmu mengatakan bahwa dunia ini terus berjalan, entah apa yang terjadi di masa depan, atau mungkin saja kau akan langsung menikah nanti setelah lulus, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi Menma, jika sekarang kita masih bersama dan tinggal satu atap, tidak bisakah kita terus seperti itu? Ibu pernah bilang kalau keluarga kita adalah keluarga paling beruntung di dunia. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitimu karena—aku juga sakit, tapi aku masih memiliki keinginan."

"Hentikan." Menma menggeleng. Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya berputar. "Aku tidak bisa. Menjadi keluarga normal seperti dulu—bersama Ayah dan Ibu mungkin, tapi kau. Aku sudah mencoba bertahan selama setahun ini."

Menma memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, suara angin dan air hujan dari luar terdengar sayup ditelinganya. "Aku menyayangimu. Aku tetap tinggal satu atap denganmu, bersama Ayah dan Ibu, kita tetap bersama."

Ah. Ya. Kini Menma mengerti. Itu hanya keinginan sederhana Naruto, pemuda itu hanya ingin membahagiakan keluarganya. Kini ia menyadari bahwa ia telah egois, ia tidak berpikir sampai sana dan hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri—lalu dengan seenaknya saja mengartikan perasaan orang lain. Seharusnya Menma tidak seperti itu, ia seharusnya bisa tetap memendam perasaan itu dan menjadi kembaran yang baik, demi keluarga kecil dan hangat mereka.

"Jika aku menyentuhmu .." Menma beringsut kedepan, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih pipi kiri si pirang yang lembut dan hangat. "Aku akan terus merasa bersalah—aku telah menyakitimu, memaksakan kehendakku. Kau membenciku karena itu bukan?"

"Aku tidak membencimu—tidak akan pernah." Naruto terhenti, bibir bawahnya ia gigit. "Kita adalah saudara." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada pelan, jemarinya meremas permukaan selimut dengan kedua tangan. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut lemah.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Menma mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah si pirang.

"_May I_ ..?" ia berbisik lembut.

Naruto tidak memberi respon yang berarti, ia hanya menutup kedua mata saat hembusan hangat nafas sang kembaran menerpa wajahnya. Ia terdiam saat sediki demi sedikit kehangatan menyelimuti bibirnya. Gelenyar asing berdesir, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seperti kejutan. Kedua matanya terbuka—sayu, dengan rona merah yang menghinggapi pipinya sampai telinga. Nafas halus Menma terdengar sangat dekat, membuat tulang belakangnya tiba-tiba seperti jelly, ia bergumam, mendesah bak angin saat gumpalan basah dan lembab menjilat bibir bawahnya— mengulum, menghisap, lalu mengecup dengan hati-hati.

"Nnn—" nafas Naruto habis, ia tersenggal, saliva terputus ketika dua bibir terpisah dengan bunyi basah.

Menma tidak berhenti, ia meraih rahang Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, lalu kembali memberi ciuman dalam. Ia mendesak lebih jauh, kembali ke dalam pusaran hasrat yang membelanggu. Mendadak ia buta, ia tuli, ia hanya mengandalkan semua indra perasanya. Lidahnya aktif menjamah seperti tangannya, ke segala arah, meraba dan meraup—lalu mengusap lembut kelenturan kulit sosok yang lebih muda beberapa detik darinya.

Hujan turun semakin deras, gemuruh saling bersahutan. Angin terus saja bergerak lincah mengisi setiap kekosongan. Ruangan itu tetap hangat, dengan dua orang pemuda yang tidak lagi sibuk dengn kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka menderu, melebur dan menggeliat. Nafas-nafas pendek dan tergesa mengalahkan rintihan akibat rasa. Gumaman dan desahan lolos dari dua belah bibir yang masing-masing saling terpaut—bergelut mendominasi. Bulir tipis keringat membungkus warna karamel yang membuat kilap—bergerak liar dan menyentak, meliuk bak siluet karya seni. Selimut telah berkerut acak, sebagian lagi telah turun ke kaki ranjang.

Hujan terus turun, sampai malam.

**.. blue line break ..**

"Hujan terus setiap hari." seorang gadis mengeluh. Ia menatap ke arah jendela sambil cemberut.

Sasuke duduk ditempatnya dan ikut menatap air yang turun dari langit. Ia bisa mendengar gadis tadi kembali mengeluh, disebelahnya, temannya yang memakai rok sangat pendek hanya bergumam bahwa memang sebentar lagi musim akan berganti.

"Besok aku akan membeli kardigan baru."

Mereka mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cepat. Lalu mulai berbicara banyak hal—tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu keluar, kelas sepi karena hampir semua anak keluar untuk makan siang. Jam istirahat masih lama, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Kedua gadis tadi beralih ke arahnya dengan wajah merona dan bisik-bisik kagum.

Ia mengacuhkannya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

**.. blue line break ..**

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talkin about_

_They can say anything they want_

_Cause they don't know us_

_They don't know what we do best_

_It's between me and you our little secret_

_But I wanna tell 'em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_Baby they don't know about us_

_(1D)_

**.. blue line break ..**

Seminggu sudah hujan terus turun saat pagi dan menjelang siang. Hari selasa sedikit berbeda karena pagi itu hujan tidak mengguyur seperti biasa. Suara khas anak sekolah berbaur dengan teriakan dan cacian dari beberapa orang yang berlarian di koridor sebelum jam masuk, sebagian lagi berjalan lambat-lambat dari arah gerbang—bercengkrama dengan teman mengenai pekerjaan rumah dan makan siang—atau mungkin tentang guru mana yang nanti akan mengajar dengan gaya membosankan.

Surai kuning Naruto menyembul diantara lalu lalang siswa diloker sepatu. Pemuda itu baru saja membuka sepatunya ketika sebuah kertas mencurigakan tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam loker pribadinya. Keningnya berkerut heran, ia meraih kertas itu.

**.. blue line break ..**

"Kau terlihat berbeda." Shikamaru berkata ketika melihat Menma baru datang bersama Rock Lee, pemuda beriris biru jernih itu seperti baru saja mendapat kabar gembira.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat berbeda dari wajahku tuan jenius." Menma berkata dengan nada dibuat-buat, ia merangkul bahu si rambut nanas dari sebelah kiri lalu tertawa.

"Dia sedang bahagia." Lee berkata sambil meraih sepotong roti dari piring Kiba.

"_You know what?_" Kiba memutar mata. Menma mendelik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum seolah berkata tutup-mulutmu-atau-kau-akan-mendapat-masalah.

"Dia baru saja mendapat anggota baru yang spesial." Kiba mengacuhkan tantangan si Namikaze, ia terkekeh saat melihat Menma cemberut.

"Apa maksudmu, si pirang, Naruto?" tanya Lee ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku rasa dia sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai kakak sekaligus kembaran yang baik. Aku pikir bagus, kau terlihat lebih hidup dan wajah menyebalkanmu hilang entah kemana."

Menma mengerucutkan bibir, ia meninju bahu Shikamaru keras.

"Yeah, dan si rambut pink tidak akan mengganggu lagi." Menma tertawa bebas.

"Haruno peduli padamu." Kiba mengingatkan. Selama ini, yang paling gencar ingin memasukkan Naruto ke kelompok Menma adalah gadis itu, jadi Kiba akan langsung tahu jika Sakura tiba-tiba datang ke kelas lalu menyeret Menma bersamanya, mereka pasti akan membicarakan tentang si pirang.

"Jangan keras-keras. Dia itu ketua geng terkuat nomor enam atau cewek terkuat di sekolah ini, walaupun dia seorang gadis, tapi hampir semua gadis ikut kelompoknya—dan juga beberapa anak laki-laki yang ngefans. Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengannya." Lee berkata sambil meraih jus milik Kiba—kali ini ia mendapat tatapan membunuh dari si pemilik tanda segitiga merah dipipi.

"Kau benar, atau mungkin kini Menma menyerah sehingga akhirnya dia mau memasukkan Naruto. Kalian pasti tahu maksud gadis itu karena dia menyukai Menma?" Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian semua meledekku." Menma memutar mata, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk kafetaria—membiarkan ketiga temannya tertawa lalu melanjutkan obrolan, menebak kira-kira alasan apa yang mambuat dia berubah pikir.

Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang tahu rahasia kecil itu.

Menma menghela nafas. Ia ingat hampir sepekan berlalu saat ia memberikan syarat itu pada Naruto. Hari dimana ia bercinta lagi dengan kembarannya. Jauh didalam hati, sebenarnya Menma sedikit ragu, kenapa saat itu Naruto tidak menolak, atau meronta seperti saat pertama kali Menma melakukannya. Apa karena dia termakan ucapan Ibunya tentang Haruno—dimana Menma sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan gadis itu. Naruto begitu sulit ditebak, tapi Menma sedikit lega karena pemuda pirang itu mau mengikuti syarat yang ia ajukan—jauhi Uchiha lalu masuk ke kelompok dua. Naruto langsung setuju begitu saja. Lalu hari berikutnya hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik, Menma tidak lagi acuh, dan si pirang juga melakukan mendekatan. Tremor ditangan Naruto sudah tidak separah sebelumnya, beberapa kali Menma membantu melakukan pelemasan dan meminta Naruto untuk terus menulis. Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya usaha mereka terlihat. Walaupun Ayah dan Ibu mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi nyatanya mereka berdua senang dengan keakraban kembaran mereka. Akhir pekan nanti Minato bahkan langsung mengusulkan untuk pergi ke gunung dan menginap di villa.

Menma tahu semuanya akan berubah kembali, seperti dulu. Apa yang Naruto inginkan mungkin akan segera terwujud. Tapi Menma masih ragu, ia hanya ingin tahu kenapa Naruto bisa berubah seperti itu. Jika memang dia menyukai Sasuke, seharusnya dia tidak begitu saja melupakan pemuda itu.

Apa karena perasaannya?

Menma pikir—mungkin—jika Naruto mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri karena dia, lalu lebih memilih menguburnya dan kembali membentuk keluarga yang diimpikan, bukankah itu sedikit memaksa? Atau dipilihan kedua dimana Naruto sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sasuke? Tapi pilihan terakhir terdengar tidak masuk akal karena hampir setahun ini Naruto selalu menuruti perintah Uchiha. Apa karena Naruto lelah? Mungkin saja bukan? Karena selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan. Perasaan sakit dan kecewa pasti ada—dimana Sasuke sendiri mengakui bahwa dia bukan seorang homo.

'_Shit_.' Menma mengusap keningnya.

"Kau mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi itu lagi." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Menma keras, membuat pemuda yang tengah banyak berpikir itu otomatis mendengus protes.

"Yeah, kau seharusnya berpikir positif Menma, kau bisa memulainya dari awal." Kiba berkata, ia menunjuk dengan sendok garpu.

Bibir Menma terbuka, tapi hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari sana.

"Oke." Ia berkata tegas. "Karena sejak tadi kalian terus membicarakanku dan mengejekku, aku minta kalian yang bayar makananku hari ini."

"Oh, ayolah .." Kiba protes.

Menma angkat bahu. "Salahmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak punya uang, lagipula, hari ini Shikamaru yang membayar makananku."

"Aku bahkan meminta sisa Kiba." Lee nyengir.

Shikamaru berdecak sebal, lagi-lagi dia yang menjadi korban keuangan. "Merepotkan." ia bergumam saat Menma dan Kiba _berhigh-five_ ria.

**.. blue line break ..**

Gedung olahraga terlihat lenggang. Tugasnya sebagai tim baseball sekolah untuk sementara tidak Naruto emban karena tim tengah melakukan _camp_ latihan selama dua minggu diluar kota. Menma melarang ia untuk ikut, jadi ia hanya sesekali ke lapangan baseball atau ke ruangan timnya untuk melakukan pengecekan.

Hari ini Naruto datang ke tempat sang sama, diluar lapangan yang dibatasi pagar besi. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Terduduk begitu saja diatas aspal, kedua tangannya sibuk latihan menulis. Sebuah buku ia tekan diatas paha kanan sebagai dasar, beberapa kali ia menyamankan posisi pulpen ditangan kanannya.

"Aku pikir aku datang terlalu cepat, tapi kau yang selalu memulai lebih dulu."

Suara baritone milik Uchiha Sasuke membuat Naruto yang tengah asik pada bukunya mendongak.

"Aku membaca tulisanmu diloker sepatuku. Aku pikir itu hanya ulah orang iseng."

"Tapi kau tetap datang kemari."

Naruto tidak menjawab, perlahan ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Menjelang siang biasanya hujan turun, Sasuke bisa melihat awan kelabu berarak pelan diatasnya.

"Kembaranmu melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

"Huh?"

Sasuke mengusap telinga kanan, ia memilih pagar untuk menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu ketua kelompok dua—kembaranmu, melakukan hal yang sama, menulis disecarik kertas, meletakannya didalam loker sepatuku, dan memintaku bertemu, lalu kita bicara."

Naruto menggenggam pulpennya. "Apa tentangku?"

Sasuke memberikan dengus meremehkan. "Yeah, dia hanya mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh mendekatimu, sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin tertawa, aku mengatakan bahwa kau yang datang sendiri padaku."

Semilir angin dingin menyapu surai pirang Naruto.

"Aku mengerti." ujar si pirang. "Menma memang tidak mengatakan bahwa dia menemuimu. Dia memintaku untuk masuk kelompoknya dan tidak berhubungan lagi denganmu."

"Baguslah." Sasuke berkata tenang.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Awalnya aku pikir aku tidak bisa, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Walaupun aku tetap menyukaimu Sasuke, tapi aku pikir aku telah memaksakan kehendakku sendiri. Kau tidak sepertiku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencoba berhenti berharap."

Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke bahkan tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

'Memang harus berakhir.' ia berpikir.

"Terimakasih, bagiku kau tetap menjadi orang yang berharga, Sasuke. Mungkin kehadiranku tidak ada artinya bagimu, aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai orang paling baik, kau pernah ada untukku walaupun mungkin kau menganggap hal itu biasa saja, tapi aku senang."

Angin dingin menyapu kulit telanjang mereka yang hanya dibalut seragam dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek.

"Aku tidak akan benar-benar menjauhimu, aku tidak ingin Menma khwatir tapi kita akan tetap berteman—"

"Berhenti."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana denganku? Kau sibuk bicara tentang perasaanmu sendiri seolah aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?" Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Bodoh, tentu saja tidak."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. Rasa heran muncul saat si raven menjauhkan punggungnya dari pagar lalu beralih menatapnya.

"Dulu, kau datang padaku, lalu kau bersedia melakukan apa saja yang kuingin pada tubuhmu. Saat itu kita tidak sedang melakukan perjanjian atau apa."

"Aku memang melakukannya." Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Kau boleh menjauhiku, atau masuk kedalam kelompok kembaranmu, tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk berhenti menjadi budakku."

"Mm .." Naruto menelan ludah, ia meremas buku yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangan. "Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti .."

Sasuke mendengus remeh, lalu beranjak dengan langkah-langkah panjang sampai di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau akan terus melayaniku." ia kemudian menarik kerah depan Naruto dengan kasar. Buku dan pulpen ditangan pemuda itu terlepas begitu saja jatuh ke atas aspal.

"Kau melakukannya bukan?" Sasuke bertanya saat Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali ketika kerah bajunya seperti melilih leher.

"Lihat, kau tetap seorang pecinta laki-laki. Kau membutuhkan mereka untuk kepuasanmu. Kau bahkan melakukannya dengan saudaramu."

"Tidak—" Naruto tercekat. "M-menma menyayangiku—"

Sasuke tertawa singkat. "Menma sempurna bodoh, dia laki-laki normal yang bisa mendapatkan apapun, sedangkan kau?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan susah payah, ia berusaha bernafas karena lehernya tercekik.

"Tidak .. Menma—Menma kembaranku, a—aku menyayanginya dan kami bisa bersama walaupun dia berbeda denganku."

Tatapan Sasuke berubah dingin, ia menghempaskan tubuh si pirang pada pagar besi dengan keras.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk, tubuhnya melorot ke bawah.

"_You had a sex with your twin, __damn_. Kau pikir kau masih pantas menyebut dirimu kembarannya? Kau yang meracuninya, kau yang membuatnya seperti itu, jika kau menyayanginya, seharusnya kau tidak ikut terjebak di dalam perasaan itu." Sasuke berjongkok dan meraih leher Naruto, menekan sampai wajah karamel pemuda pirang itu memerah.

"Hentikan, Sa-suke—" Naruto menahan tangan pucat itu dengan kedua tangannya—menggapai minta dilepas.

"Dari awal sudah kukatakan. Kau hanya membutuhkanku. Kau telah melibatkanku sampai sejauh ini lalu seenaknya saja kau akan meninggalkanku? Tidak Naruto, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya."

Sasuke kemudian menyentak tubuh yang kepayahan itu untuk berdiri.

"Sekarang ikut denganku dan lakukan seperti yang biasa kita lakukan."

**.. blue line break ..**

Hujan.

Kelas-kelas masih penuh oleh para siswa yang tengah belajar, mereka masih sibuk dengan buku dan guru yang tengah menjelaskan didepan kelas. Deretan koridor terlihat sepi sampai-sampai suara air yang tercurah dari langit terdengar jelas.

Ruang kesehatan dilantai dua terkunci dari dalam. Sebuah dunia yang tak terjamah tercipta di ruangan itu. Jendela yang tidak tertutup bergeming terkena tetesan hujan.

Terdengar ranjang berderit dari balik kain penutup berwarna putih yang menjadi pembatas antar ranjang. Ruangan sunyi, dunia lain tercipta dari balik kain tersebut.

**.. blue line break ..**

"Kau tetap menikmatinya walaupun aku memaksa." Sasuke berkata sambil membuka sedikit lebih lebar kedua paha Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat kepayahan karena si raven memberi tamparan dan pukulan beberapa saat lalu. Tubuh telanjang yang menampilkan warna karamel telah berkilap keringat.

"Kau sudah dua kali keluar, padahal aku baru melakukannya sekali." Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto. "Jika saudaramu melihat memar dibibir sampai berdarah seperti ini, aku pasti akan langsung dibunuh olehnya."

Bibir Naruto terbuka dengan saliva yang turun dari selanya. Wajahnya memerah dengan tatapan sayu dan nafas tersenggal. Kedua tangannya yang terikat dasi direntangkan diatas kepala. Selimut berwarna putih dibawahnya telah berantakan, dengan bercak diantara kedua kakinya.

"Sa-suke .. kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas satu-satu. "Apa k-kau melakukannya karena kau begitu membenciku?"

Tidak ada jawaban langsung dari sang raven. Pemuda itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengecupi leher Naruto.

"Tidak." ia bergumam—tidak berhenti mengeliminasi setiap jengkal permukaan halus leher si pirang—memberi tanda. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke dada, memainkan nipple sampai membuat nafas pemuda yang didominasi kembali tak beraturan.

"Hentikan—" Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah.

"Saudaramu sangat menyayangimu, aku tahu. Tapi, aku berpikir bagaimana perasaanmu saat bercinta dengannya."

"Kau ti-dak sepertiku, kau bukan homo." Naruto terpekik pelan saat tangan dingin Sasuke meremas kejantanannya.

"Ya. Aku tahu, kakakmu juga. Tapi kami berdua sama—kami bisa bercinta denganmu tanpa perlu menjadi seorang gay. Kau tahu, itu bukan yang kita perlukan, perasaan puas tanpa perlu ada perasaan yang mengikat, tidak perlu ada kerumitan dalam hubungan seperti ini. Kita bercinta, puas dan selesai. Kita bisa mengulanginya lagi jika kita membutuhkannya."

"_N-no_—" Naruto meringgis saat jemari tangan Sasuke memasuki lubang dibawah tubuhnya. "Kalian tidak sama. Menma tidak sepertimu, dia—agghh!" bulir air mata kembali turun dikedua safir biru itu.

"Tidak sama?" Sasuke berkata dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Kami memang berbeda Naruto, tentu saja. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh?"

"_Menma love me, you're not_."

"Jadi, kau menginginkanku untuk ikut seperti saudaramu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku menyukaimu, i-tu sudah cukup bagiku. Ta-tapi aku menyayanginya Menma."

Pekikan keras menggema saat Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto dengan kasar, kedua tangan pucatnya meraih sisi pinggul pemuda itu lalu mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Sas-suke, _stop_!" Naruto terbelalak. Ia mengerang dengan tubuh gemetar ketika Sasuke kembali menghujam kejantanannya sekali hentak. Nafasnya menderu tak beraturan saat gumpalan daging menggerus lubang rektumnya.

"Apakah ini juga sama." Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggul si pirang untuk mencegah pemuda itu memberontak, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi untuk mempermudah penetarsi. "Apa yang saudaramu lakukan, bukankah seperti ini? Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"_N-no_—nhh." Naruto mencengkram erat permukaan sprai dengan tangan terikat, ia mengerjapkan mata berulang untuk mengusir rasa pening ketika Sasuke masuk terlalu dalam—berkali-kali.

"_Stop_—"

Permohonan si pirang Sasuke acuhkan. Ia bergerak semakin kasar, sama sekali tidak memberi jeda atau membiarkan Naruto kembali menolak. Tubuhnya menyentak, mendominasi—berkuasa atas tubuh yang kepayahan dibawahnya.

"Nggh .. "

"Tubuhmu tetaplah tidak akan bisa menolak sentuhan laki-laki." Sasuke mendengus jijik.

"M .. M-menma .." Naruto terisak. Lirih, ia hanya bisa menggumamkan nama kembarannya.

"Kau menangis?" Sasuke meraih rambut Naruto sampai membuat pemuda itu mendongakan kepalanya. Ringgisan keluar dari bibir yang sobek dan berdarah itu.

"M-men-ma—Menma _help me_ .."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya berubah gelap saat dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar gumaman dari si pirang.

"Kau memanggil saudaramu."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tubuh Naruto hanya gemetar dengan kedua mata terbuka lemah.

"Jawab aku. Kau memanggil nama saudaramu?" Sasuke mengulang dengan nada dingin. Ia menjauhkan tubuh si pirang sampai telentang.

"Jawab!"

"Sasuke .."

Sasuke mengeratkan gigi-giginya. "Berani sekali kau melakukan hal itu."

Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir lagi, ia menjambak helaian pirang itu dan membenturkannya keatas bantal.

"Kau!" nafas Sasuke naik turun, ia tidak peduli lagi bahwa Naruto sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia menyetubuhi pemuda itu sampai benar-benar pingsan.

**.. blue line break ..**

Bekas-bekas air menggenangi permukaan aspal yang lebih landai. Hujan tidak begitu besar saat bel pulang berbunyi. Hanya gerimis yang masih setia turun bersamaan dengan semarak para siswa yang berhambur keluar kelas.

**.. blue line break ..**

"Honey, apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Kushina bertanya saat ia tengah menata piring untuk kembarannya dijam makan malam. Naruto yang menjadi sasaran pertanyaan tersebut hanya mengerutkan kening—tidak mengerti.

"Umm—aku? Tidak, aku hanya ingin merasa hangat." si pirang menjawab sambil menggaruk pelakang kepalanya.

"Apa kau berkelahi?" kali ini Minato yang bertanya.

Disebelah Naruto, Menma belum ikut bicara.

Kushina duduk disebrang mereka berdua, ia menggeleng pada suaminya saat sikap Naruto berubah menjadi kaku.

"Naruto laki-laki Ayah, aku yakin Ayah juga pasti pernah mengalaminya." Menma yang menjawab.

Suasana mendadak hening untuk beberapa detik. Tapi tak berapa lama, Minato menghela nafas panjang. "Ayah mengerti, Ayah hanya ingin bertanya padamu Naruto, Ayah tidak marah. Kalian sudah besar, dilingkungan sekolah hal seperti itu bukanlah hal asing." sang kepala keluarga kemudian tersenyum.

Naruto membalas dengan senyum kecil yang kaku. Dibawah meja, tangan Menma tengah meremas tangan kirinya yang terpangku diatas paha—menenangkan.

"Nanti Ibu akan mengompres luka dibibirmu." Kushina berkata lembut.

Naruto mengangguk. "Maaf Ayah, Ibu."

"Sudah, sekarang makan dulu." sang Ibu menyodorkan kentang panggang pada bungsunya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia masih belum beralih menatap saudaranya.

**.. blue line break ..**

"Kau akan langsung tidur? Tidak ada PR?" Menma bertanya sambil bersedekap tangan saat Naruto telah bergumal didalam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher.

Setelah makan malam dan Ibunya mengompres luka memar dibibirnya, Naruto langsung meminta tidur. Hal itu jelas membuat Menma sedikit heran. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres karena semenjak hubungan mereka membaik, biasanya kembaran itu sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing di ruang keluarga.

"Tadi kau pulang sekolah bersama siapa?" Menma masih keras kepala, tidak sedikitpun ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri walaupun Naruto telah memejamkan mata dan tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"_Are you listen to me Naruto? Are you listen?_" Menma menyingkap selimut saudara kembarnya dengan paksa.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ngatuk, aku ingin tidur." Ia menautkan alis kesal. Ia lalu membetulkan kembali letak selimutnya.

"Kau berbohong. Luka itu bukan karena kau berkelahi, aku tahu." Menma memberi tatapan menuduh.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kau sengaja memakai pakaian tebal dan panjang seperti itu, apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Sekarang hujan turun setiap hari karena musim dingin akan datang. Aku tidak ingin sakit."

Menma tidak langsung berkomentar.

"Apa aku perlu memaksamu? Apa aku perlu mengatakan pada Ayah dan Ibu apa yang ada sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhmu." ia berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan." Naruto meminta.

Menma mendengus sambil mengusap telapak tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah. Kau tidak perlu khwatir Menma." Naruto berkata dengan nada meyakinkan.

Merasa percuma terus memaksakan diri, Menma kemudian angkat bahu. Ia yakin terus mendesakpun sepertinya Naruto tetap tidak akan membuka mulut—dan lagi sepertinya, dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur." Menma melemaskan kedua bahunya yang tadi sempat tegang. Ia menghampiri Naruto, meraih belakang kepala pemuda itu, lalu mencium bibirnya singkat.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Naruto yang tidak siap baru tersadar saat Menma telah mencapai pintu.

"_Good night, my little brother_."

Naruto tidak menjawab karena pintu telah menutup, wajahnya bersemu. Ia menyumpah dalam hati karena—lagi—Menma melakukan hal sesuka hatinya.

**.. blue line break ..**

"Aku pikir, kau tidak harus melakukan hal itu lagi Sasuke. Kau seharusnya sadar, kemarin kau bisa membunuhnya." Jugo berkata pada ketua gengnya. Ia tidak mendapat respon, dimana sang lawan bicara hanya memutar-mutar ponselnya diatas meja dengan tatapan kosong. Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang lab yang sudah tidak terpakai—dimana tempat itu adalah basecamp kelompok nomor satu.

"Jika saja anak itu dendam padamu, hari ini kau pasti telah mendapat masalah. Bisa saja orang tuanya datang dan menuntutmu."

"Jugo." Sasuke memotong dengan nada dingin. "Tugasmu disini adalah menjagaku. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur apapun yang kulakukan."

Jugo tidak membalas. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Masih jelas tergambar apa yang dilakukan Uchiha pada pemuda pirang di ruang kesehatan. Ia memang tidak tahu detailnya seperti apa. Selama ini apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada pemuda Uzumaki memang bukan hal asing baginya. Ia juga tahu bagaimana cara Sasuke bercinta saat bersama Naruto—walaupun caranya berbeda dengan cara ia bercinta dengan seorang gadis. Tapi yang terakhir ia lihat kemarin, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibilang wajar.

Menjadi anak biasa dan tergolong pendiam, Jugo menjadi siswa baik selama ini. Ia tidak pernah terlambat atau lupa mengerjakan tugas, ia juga selalu sopan terhadap guru—tidak seperti kebanyakan anak menengah sekolah yang sering meremehkan guru mereka.

Kemarin hujan saat ia tengah berada dipelajaran Bahasa Inggris, ia mendapat email dari Sasuke ditengah pelajaran itu. Pamit keluar dengan alasan ingin ke toilet, Jugo datang ke tempat yang diminta oleh si pemuda raven. Sesampainya disana, betapa terkejutnya ketika ia harus membersihkan tubuh telanjang Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu pingsan, dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan.

Jugo bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dari Sasuke dan langsung bekerja. Ia membuka ikatan dikedua tangan Naruto, membersihkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat, percikan sperma, dan bercak darah dengan handuk basah—lalu mengganti selimut yang telah berubah warna. Ia juga memakaikan kembali seragam Naruto setelah tubuh karamel itu bersih. Seberapa kuat usahanya, Jugo sadar ia tidak bisa menghilangkan memar disepanjang leher, pergelangan tangan, dan bibir yang sobek. Ia membiarkan begitu saja dan tetap tutup mulut.

Sasuke hanya mengucapkan kata '_thnks_' datar setelah semuanya rapi dan selesai. Jugo belum bersuara, ia hanya menatap tubuh kaku Sasuke yang tengah duduk dikursi dekat ranjang dimana Naruto masih pingsan dan tertidur disana. Menghela nafas berat, ia kemudian keluar ruangan tanpa diminta.

"_He love__s__ you_. Kau tahu itu Sasuke, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyakitinya sampai seperti itu." Jugo mengecap bibirnya singkat.

"Jika kau juga mencintainya, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menutupinya." tambah pemuda itu dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke bergeming. Sedikitpun ia tidak menoleh ke arah Jugo. Tatapannya tetap terarah pada layar ponsel yang gelap—kosong, tanpa ekspresi.

**.. blue line break ..**

Biasa bertiga, atau berempat ditambah Lee atau Sai, kini meja yang biasa ditempati oleh geng terkuat nomor dua terlihat berbeda dengan pemandangan baru. Beberapa orang di kafetaria melirik diam-diam kearah kelompok itu.

Gosip mengenai masuknya kembar identik berbeda warna rambut kelompok dua itu memang telah ada berhari-hari yang lalu, tapi baru pertama kali ini orang melihat langsung kakak beradik yang duduk bersebelahan. Disandingkan seperti itu, mereka terlihat paling mencolok diantara semua orang. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu istimewa dan sayang untuk dilewatkan pandangan mata. Bisik-bisik keingintahuanpun teredam dengan berisiknya ruang kafetaria.

"Enak sekali membawa bekal!" Kiba berseru heboh saat yang lain tengah menikmati menu yang telah tersedia di kafetaria, ia melihat Naruto membawa kotak nasi dengan isi beragam. Bibirnya langsung mengerucut iri.

"Dia tidak makan makanan sembarangan seperti kau." Menma berkata sadis. "Kau apa saja masuk kedalam perutmu."

Disebelah Kiba, mau tidak mau Shikamaru tertawa tanpa suara.

Menma mendapat delikan galak sebagai balasannya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang sakit atau apa? Kenapa kau memakai syal dan kardigan sampai menutupi telapak tanganmu?" Kiba bertanya dengan raut keingintahuan tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Eh .." Naruto melirik Menma yang tidak lagi tertawa. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Maksudku, musim hujan membuat kulitku berkerut, seperti itu .."

Kiba tertawa, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan alasan sedikit aneh si pirang. Ia hanya berseru 'ayo makan' tanpa tahu bahwa Menma tengah memberi tatapan menyelidik.

"Telur gulung buatan Ibumu enak sekali." Kiba berkata sambil mengunyah hasil comotannya dari bekal Naruto, ia tidak peduli Shikamaru tengah menginjak ujung sepatunya.

"Kau paling suka menu apa Naruto?" Kiba meraih menunya sendiri—roti sandwich empat tumpuk.

"Aku suka kentang panggang, biasanya Ibuku membuat itu saat makan malam."

"Haa, lalu, apa yang biasa Menma makan? Aku yakin di rumah dia yang paling rakus."

Naruto terkekeh ketika Kiba mengatakan kalimatnya dengan serius.

"_No_, Menma hanya suka krim kentang."

"Aku tidak menyangka makanan kalian sama, walaupun disajikan dengan tampilan berbeda, uppss—" Kiba mengumpat saat secara tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sendok Naruto yang tersenggol siku kirinya diatas meja.

"Aku saja." Naruto menunduk lalu meraih supit yang belum terpakai itu diatas lantai. Lengan bajunya sedikit terangkat, Kiba yang ikut menunduk bisa melihat dengan jelas bercak merah dipergelangan tangan si pirang. Ia langsung berseru 'oh' lalu meraih tangan kanan Naruto.

"Astaga. Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu."

Naruto langsung menarik tangannya saat Menma melihat dari balik bahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa?" Namikaze sulung bertanya.

"Aku pikir dia terluka." Kiba menunjuk pergelangan tangannya sendiri—sedikit kurang yakin.

"Coba aku lihat."

"Tidak." Naruto menggelak, ia menyembunyikan telapak tangannya masuk kedalam lengan kardigan yang panjang. "Aku tidak apa, mungkin Kiba salah lihat."

"Pastikan bahwa apa yang Kiba lihat salah." Menma berkata tegas. Ia bisa melihat safir adiknya gelisah.

Naruto berdecak. "Hanya melihat oke, aku tidak ingin kau bertanya macam-macam."

Ragu tapi tidak ingin melihat Menma memaksanya, Naruto akhirnya menggulung sedikit lengan baju sebelah kiri hingga pergelangan tangannya terkspose. Tidak lebih dari tiga detik sebelum si pirang kembali menutupi tangannya dan berpaling.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto meraih garpu lalu menusuk tomat iris didalam kotak makan.

Menma tidak memberi respon yang berarti, Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan oleh sang kembaran yang posisinya berada disamping kiri. Ia hanya mendengar Menma bergumam, lalu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru—yang duduk sedikit lebih jauh dan berhadapan langsung dengan Menma mengerutkan kening. Ia menyerukan nama Menma saat pemuda itu berderap pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Kiba memicingkan mata. Disebelahnya, Naruto ikut menatap arah kepergian Menma.

"A-aku pikir, sesuatu yang buruk." si pirang ikut berdiri.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa sih." Kiba menarik tangan kanan Naruto yang langsung ditepis oleh pemuda itu disertai ringgisan.

Kiba menatap Naruto—ke arah tangannya, lalu beralih pada Shikamaru.

"Oh, _shit_."

Mereka berdua, kecuali Naruto buru-buru pergi mengikuti jejak Menma.

**.. blue line break ..**

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia yakin Menma tidak tahu. Lagipula, pemuda itu hanya melihat sekilas bekas lukanya akibat ikatan dasi yang Sasuke lakukan kemarin. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar, tangan kirinya terkepal erat.

Ia menyadari sesuatu dari gumaman kasar tadi.

Menma tahu.

**.. blue line break ..**

Jam istirahat yang biasa terlihat berbeda hari ini. Seorang gadis berlari sepanjang koridor dengan raut wajah pucat pasi. Tatapan heran dan tolehan kepala tersembul sepanjang jalur yang dilewatinya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi. Aku mendengar suara ribut dari kelas 2A." seseorang menyapa.

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, wajahnya masih pucat.

"Ada yang berkelahi .. Mereka berdarah."

**.. blue line break ..**

Dengung suara AC menemani seorang pria tua dengan usia yang cocok disebut kakek. Kepala sekolah Akademi Konaru mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap ke arah pria dengan wajah angkuh yang memiliki rambut tak tertata rapi. Duduk dengan sebelah kaki terpangku diatas paha dan bersedekap tangan.

"Tuan Madara." Kepala sekolah meninggikan alis, ia membolak-balik beberapa kertas yang sejak tadi ia tekuni. Nafasnya berat, ia berdehem.

"Saya harap, cucu anda cepat sembuh. Apa yang terjadi kemarin sama sekali bukan apa yang kami ajarkan di sekolah ini."

Tatapan sang tamu terarah pada papan berukir diatas meja berwarna gelap. Nama Sarutobi tertera disana dengan cetakan warna kuning emas.

"Hari ini saya juga telah mengundang kedua orang tua Namikze, saya harap masalah ini bisa diselesaikan dengan cara kekeluargaan."

Sang tamu belum membuka mulut. Tidak ada ekspresi yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Sang kepala sekolah sedikit ragu, apakah benar orang itu adalah sesepuh Uchiha—mengingat memang hanya pria itu yang tinggal bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Usianya tua, namun wajahnya masih sangat muda—lain dengannya yang memiliki banyak keriput disana-sini.

"Saya akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatanya. Saya tidak akan mengajukan tuntutan atau rasa keberatan, saya hanya ingin permintaan maaf dari keluarga dan anak yang telah menganiaya cucu saya." Madara berkata dengan raut wajah datar.

Sang kepala sekolah mengangguk, ia menatap jam pasir disisi kiri meja.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang."

**.. blue line break ..**

Naruto menggigit-gigit kuku jarinya ditengah pelajaran Sejarah. Ia tidak konsentrasi, pikirannya terus berputar dan ia gelisah ditempat duduknya.

Jam dinding didekat papan tulis ia lirik setiap lima detik sekali. Ia ingin secepatnya pelajaran ini selesai—dan ia bisa pulang.

**.. blue line break ..**

"Kemarin adalah kejadian yang paling mengerikan." seorang anak laki-laki berkata pada temannya.

Hyuga Neji yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari dua pemuda yang tengah membicarakan kejadian kemarin hanya memejamkan mata sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Koridor nampak sepi saat jam istirahat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Hidan bertanya pada Jugo. Pemuda itu tidak berisik seperti biasanya, ia mengikuti gaya Neji, bersandar dipagar pembatas lantai dua.

"Aku belum melihat secara langsung, tapi aku menerima email darinya. Sekarang dia sudah berada di rumah." Jugo menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah yang terbentang luas. Langit hari ini berwarna pucat dengan awan sepanjang jauh mata memandang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kemarin itu .." Hidan bergumam. Ia memainkan bibirnya, beralih pada Jugo, lalu pada Neji yang telah membuka mata.

"Dari cerita yang aku dengar, saat itu Sasuke tengah berada dikelas. Hanya ada dua laki-laki dan tiga orang gadis diruangan yang sama. Sasuke, seperti biasa hanya duduk dipinggir jendela. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu datang, mengusir semua orang kecuali Sasuke." Neji mengusap keningnya sekilas. "Setelah anak itu mengusir semua orang dan mengunci pintu kelas dari dalam, ada yang mengatakan mereka membicarakan sesuatu, tak lama, terdengar suara teriakan lalu benda yang berjatuhan."

"Jadi Namikaze yang memulai?" Hidan berdecak, pantas saja hari ini ia merasa ada sedikit rasa kaku dan tegang dari beberapa anak kelompok satu dan dua jika mereka saling bertatap muka.

"Hari ini aku dengar kepala sekolah telah memanggil kedua orangtua mereka. Mungkin masalah akan cepat diselesaikan. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa sampai seperti itu. Oke, memang kita bersaing selama ini, untuk membuktikan siapa yang kuat dan pantas dihormati, tapi kita tidak pernah menggunakan cara kekerasan tanpa sebab yang jelas." Hidan beralih lagi pada Neji, meminta penjelasan.

"Kita tidak tahu apa masalahnya kecuali mereka berdua, lagipula—sekarang kita hanya bisa mengira-ngira." Iris lavender Neji mengerling sekilas ke arah Jugo yang masih terdiam—enggan untuk ikut menjelaskan.

"Karena pintu terkunci, tidak ada yang bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka adalah ketua kelompok, siswa biasa tidak mungkin akan ikut campur—mereka pasti tidak berani melakukannya. Kita sendiri datang terlambat karena kita tengah berada diruang biasa kita berkumpul. Kita mendengar perkelahian itu dari beberapa anak yang ribut—berteriak-teriak, dan meminta seseorang memanggil guru."

Hidan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Neji selanjutnya. Kemarin ia memang ikut berlarian menuju kelas 2A dimana koridor dan muka pintu kelas itu telah berkerumun banyak sekali orang sesampainya ia disana. Dua orang guru juga telah berada disana—berusaha membuka pintu, dan akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka dengan paksa—setelah beberapa murid pria dan seorang penjaga keamanan sekolah mendobraknya.

Hidan juga masih ingat bagaimana keadaan kelas yang telah berantakan, ia sempat melihatnya. Kursi dan meja yang tak beraturan, lantai yang terkena percikan darah. Dua orang yang berkelahi telah berubah rupa—dimana Sasuke memiliki luka parah dimata kanan. Hidan bahkan bisa mendengar jerit ngeri seorang gadis ketika melihat wajah pucat Sasuke berlumur darah. Pintu kemudian ditutup setelah para guru masuk. Penjaga keamanan dan senior kedispilinan yang baru datang langsung membubarkan kerumunan. Hidan dan teman kelompok satu hanya bisa terdiam dan bingung. Diantara kerumunan, ia juga bisa melihat teman dekat ketua kelompok dua dengan kunciran tinggi—menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa kita harus menjenguknya?" Neji bertanya, membuat Hidan yang tengah melamun segera tersadar.

"Aku pikir tidak sekarang." Jugo yang menjawab. "Nanti saja, jika suasana telah tenang dan masalah ini sedikit terlupakan."

Hidan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, didalam hati, ia setuju dengan perkataan si rambut orange.

"Kita biarkan saja dulu sampai Sasuke memberitahu bagaimana keadaannya sendiri."

**.. blue line break ..**

Kushina menyelipkan rambutnya yang turun kedepan wajah, ia mengusap hidungnya, helaan nafas berat keluar dari sana. Ia menatap suaminya yang tengah memasang wajah kaku.

"Kau diskors selama seminggu." Minato berkata dengan nada berat.

"Menma, sebenarnya Ayah kecewa padamu. Kau bersikap seperti preman jalanan—seperti bukan seorang pelajar. Kau memukul orang lain, memukul teman sekolahmu sampai seperti itu. Ayah diberitahu kalau dia sampai harus mendapat luka jahitan ditulang pelipis dan hidungnya patah. Kau juga melukai mata kanannya karena ujung sapu yang kau gunakan."

Ruang keluarga mendadak sunyi. Menma yang duduk ditengah-tengah sofa sementara Ayah dan Ibunya duduk disofa yang lain tengah menanti pembelaan dari sang sulung. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu memang menolak untuk membuka mulut. Ia terus saja menatap ujung kakinya.

"Ayah mengerti, wajahmu juga babak belur, tapi Ayah tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena kau yang memulai. Bersyukurlah karena keluarga Uchiha tidak menuntutmu sehingga kita tidak harus berurusan dengan hukum." Minato kembali bicara.

"Menma, sayang .." Kushina kali ini yang bicara, nadanya lembut. "Kau tahu bukan, tugasmu hanya melindungi Naruto—sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mendapat masalah seperti ini dan berkelahi. Melihatmu seperti ini, Naruto pasti sangat sedih. Dia pasti berpikir kenapa kakaknya bersikap kasar pada orang lain."

Samar, terdengar decihan pelan dari bibir Menma.

"Dengarkan Ibumu bicara." Minato menghardik.

Kushina menatap suaminya, menggeleng pelan, berisyarat bahwa ia tidak ingin membuat masalah semakin rumit.

"Sekarang bicaralah, katakan pada Ibu kenapa kau melakukan semua itu."

Menma bergeming—membisu dan keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas keras setengah kesal dari sang Ayah. Kepala keluarga itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi.

Ruangan itu sunyi kembali.

Kushina mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, ia tetap bersabar.

"Sekarang kau masuk kedalam kamarmu, kau renungkan baik-baik apa yang telah kau lakukan. Jika kau sudah merasa baikkan, tolong bicaralah pada kami."

Menma tidak menjawab, ia berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Minato datang beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa secangkir teh.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Kushina menggelang. "Sudah sejak kemarin dia tidak bicara. Aku sedikit cemas, aku berharap malam ini dia mau bersikap seperti biasa. Tolong kau jangan memarahinya."

"Kau terlalu memanja Menma." Minato duduk di sofa yang tadi ia tempati.

"Aku tidak memanjanya, aku menyayanginya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Aku khwatir dia tidak ingin bicara pada saudaranya."

"Mereka akan bicara." Minato berkata yakin. "Kita akan menunggu."

"Aku hanya berpikir ini sedikit aneh, kau tahu bukan kemarin Naruto mendapat luka dibibirnya. Aku yakin itu akibat pukulan seseorang. Mungkin apa yang Menma lakukan ada hubungannya dengan Naruto—seperti—" Kushina terhenti, ragu-ragu, ia menggeleng pelan. "Membalas dendam."

Minato terdiam.

"Aku—aku tidak pernah perpikir Naruto tidak sempurna. Mungkin saja banyak yang tidak menyukainya—atau menghina karena keterbatasannya. Dia sering tergagap jika sedang bingung dan takut. Aku yakin Menma hanya ingin melindungi Naruto. Jika aku bisa melindungi anakku, akupun demikian."

"Hei .." Minato buru-buru berderap ke arah istrinya lalu merangkul bahunya saat wanita itu mulai menangis.

"Naruto anak baik. Selama ini dia tidak mengeluh pada kita, dia tidak pernah marah atau protes menganai dirinya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya di sekolah hanya Menma yang tahu. Tapi, aku sadar dunia luar berbeda dengan saat mereka berada dalam lindungan kita. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Menma." suara Kushina bergetar. Ia merasakan sang suami tengah membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Aku mengerti .." Minato berkata lirih. "Aku telah memaafkan Menma. Dia memang tidak bisa sekolah selama seminggu ini, kau khawatir karena tidak ada yang menjaga Naruto nanti. Kau takut ada yang menyakiti bungsu kita, sementara tidak ada sang kakak yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi tidak seperti itu Kushina, Naruto adalah anak yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melewatinya sendiri."

Kushina mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipi, ia mengangguk.

"Mulai hari ini, kau yang akan menjemput Naruto saat pulang sekolah." tambah sang kepala keluarga.

**.. blue line break ..**

_"Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak boleh menemuinya lagi!"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto!"_

_"Kau menyakitinya lagi!"_

_"Brengsek! Bisakah kau berhenti membuatnya menderita."_

_"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya!"_

_"Kau seharusnya ber__s__yukur Uchiha, kau tidak seperti Naruto. Kau sempurna dan tidak memiliki kelainan otak seperti saudaraku."_

_"Kau seharusnya malu telah menyakiti seseorang yang terkena alzaimer diusia muda, dimana kita tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan! Kita tidak akan tahu sampai kapan otak Naruto akan terus berfungsi dan dia tetap hidup!"_

_"Aku mohon Uchiha .. Aku mohon padamu. Dia kembaranku—saudaraku, aku menyayanginya."_

_"Aku mohon jangan sakiti Naruto lagi .."_

_"Aku hanya ingin menjaganya, aku ingin melindunginya."_

_"Aku tidak ingin Naruto pergi."_

Sasuke terjaga dengan sentakan kaget.

Mimpi.

Ia mendapat mimpi buruk.

Setelah apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu, setiap malam ia hampir mendapat mimpi yang sama dan terbangun. Ia bermimpi saat dimana Namikaze Menma memukulinya, menyumpaihinya dengan kata kotor dan serapah, hilang kendali dan bicara tentang Naruto, lalu akhirnya pemuda itu menangis setelah menyampaikan uneg-unegnya.

Ya. Menma menangis saat dia telah menghajar habis wajah Uchiha dan melukai mata kanannya. Sasuke yakin pemuda itu pasti sangat kesal dan membencinya. Awalnya ia berpikir demikian, tapi setelah dua hari ini berpikir, Sasuke sadar bahwa saat Menma menangis, pemuda itu seperti tengah menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Mata kanannya yang diperban berkedut nyeri, Sasuke meringgis lalu menegakan badan dengan gerakan perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan mata kirinya yang terbuka, tatapannya terarah pada figura besar berisi foto. Bukan foto keluarganya atau dirinya. Tapi foto orang itu.

Sasuke beringsut sedikit ke pinggir lalu meraih ponsel diatas meja pendek dekat ranjang. Walpaper gambar tersebut berisi gambar yang sama seperti yang ada di figura, ia melihat banyak sekali email dan kotak suara. Dipilih satu-satu, wajahnya menampakkan raut kekecewaan ketika ia tidak menemukan pesan dari orang yang ia harapkan.

Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke atas meja lalu kembali merebahkan diri.

**.. blue line break ..**

Dimalam yang sama ditempat yang berbeda, dimana rumah Namikaze sunyi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, sebuah jendela dilantai dua masih terbuka. Angin malam menyusup masuk tanpa suara, mengibar samar kain horden tipis berwarna putih kamar tersebut. Menma masih terjaga, ia duduk dikursi meja belajarnya yang terletak dekat dari jendela. Dagunya tersangga tangan kanan dengan iris biru yang menerawan ke arah langit gelap diluar sana.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika seperti itu terus."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Namikaze sulung. Suara khas yang sangat ia kenal membuat Menma tidak merubah posisi duduknya.

"Kau keras kepala." terdengar grutuan dari sang kembaran dan derap langkah yang halus dari arah pintu.

Naruto bergerak, menutup jendela dengan tangan-tangan karamelnya lalu menguncinya. Ia menarik kain horden kemudian. Menma tidak berreaksi, langit yang ia tatap telah berganti dengan permukaan kain horden.

"Menma .." Naruto memanggil lirih. Dua tiga langkah ia sampai dihadapan pemuda itu.

Menma mengulurkan tangan, meraih pinggang Naruto lalu memeluknya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut si pirang.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini, sebentar."

Naruto tidak menolak, ia meraih punggung Memna dan balas memeluk.

"Tubuhmu dingin." Naruto berkata saat secara tidak sengaja tanganya meraba leher dan wajah sang kakak.

"Hmm, tapi lebih hangat sekarang." Menma bergumam.

Mereka berdua lalu sama-sama membisu.

"Maafkan aku .." Menma berkata pelan setelah detik-detik yang lalu hanya ada keheningan.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Samar, Menma angkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu."

Naruto menatap helaian rambut hitam Menma, mengusap perlahan dengan tangan kanan, wajahnya kemudian menyendu lembut. "Aku menyayangimu." ia berbisik.

Senyum tak terlihat Menma sunggingkan sekilas, ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Yah, aku juga menyayangimu."

**.. blue line break ..**

_Ain't it funny how things sometimes look so clear and feel so near_

_The dreams I dream, my favourite wishful thinking_

_Oh, he's bookmarked everywhere, everywhere_

_True love might fall from the sky_

_You never know what to find but didn't he blow my mind this time?_

_(roxette)_

**.. blue line break ..**

Helaan nafas panjang telah Sasuke keluarkan berpuluh kali. Ia baru saja selesai makan siang. Pelayan wanitanya tengah membersihkan nampan tinggi yang menjadi alas piring dan gelas tempat ia makan. Sudah empat hari berlalu tapi ia masih makan di tempat tidur. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau, ia ingin turun dari ranjang dan datang makan seperti biasa, tapi Madara melarang keras ia untuk keluar ruangan. Terpaksa setiap jam makan pelayannya yang mengantar langsung ke kamar.

"Apa hari ini kakekku pulang?" tanya Sasuke datar saat pelayannya meminta diri untuk keluar.

"Saya kurang tahu tuan muda, tapi biasanya pulang saat larut malam."

Sasuke tidak bertanya lagi. Ia berdecak bosan saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup dari luar. Iris malamnya menatap jam dinding, pukul satu siang lebih. Diraihnya ponsel tepat saat ada email masuk.

Dari Jugo.

Sasuke membuka malas-malasan isi pesan tersebut.

_"Ada yang ingin datang menjengukmu. Aku sudah membawanya. Sekarang kami baru sampai di rumah."_

Jantung Sasuke hampir loncat dari tempatnya. Mata kirinya yang terbuka mengerjap tidak percaya dan ia membaca ulang isi pesan dari Jugo. Ia mengetik kata 'siapa' dengan cepat lalu mengirimnya.

Selama ia sakit, belum pernah ada yang menjenguknya karena sang kakek melarang. Banyak yang mengirim email atau menelponya—bertanya keadaan dan keinginan untuk melihat langsung—datang kerumahnya, tapi Sasuke langsung mencegahnya atas perintah sang kakek. Tapi sekarang, siapa yang berani datang? Tidak mungkin keluarga Namikaze karena mereka sudah meminta maaf saat disekolah dan Madara tidak ingin masalah berlarut-larut, pria itu langsung memutuskan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dibahas ulang. Dan lagi, Jugo langsung membawanya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Itu berarti—

Ponsel yang bergetar langsung disambar Sasuke. Tubuhnya mendingin dengan degup jantung yang bertalu saat ia membaca balasan email.

_"Aku datang bersama Naruto."_

**.. blue line break ..**

Naruto melihat kekanan, kekiri, memutar kepala kebelakang, lalu kembali kedepan. Sikapnya persis seperti orang desa yang baru saja datang kekota. Raut wajahnya menampilkan rasa kagum dan takjub akan rumah mewah yang ia masuki. Jugo tengah berjalan dalam diam didepannya. Tak lama, mereka berdua sampai didepan kamar Sasuke. Pemuda berrambut orange itu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum memutar kenop lalu membukanya.

**.. blue line break ..**

Naruto berdiri dibelakang pintu. Jugo telah keluar terlebih dahulu setelah mengantarnya sekitar dua menit lalu. Safir birunya menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan kedua kaki menggantung. Wajah pemuda itu masih memiliki memar dihidung dan tulang pipi—tidak seperti Menma yang hanya robek bibir bawah. Tatapannya bergulir pada perban berbentuk segiempat yang menutupi mata kanan pemuda raven.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Sasuke bertanya saat Naruto tengah menggigit bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

"Umm .." Naruto menelan ludah, bingung, ia hanya bisa menautkan jemari tangannya satu sama lain.

"A-aku .." Naruto terhenti, keningnya berkerut dalam. Ia semakin bingung saat Sasuke bergerak, berdiri dari duduknya lalu perlahan berjalan menghampiri tempat ia berpijak.

"Kau ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang saudaramu lakukan?" Sasuke mendengus sarkas.

Naruto menggeleng, ia membasahi bibirnya.

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau adalah seorang pemuda yang nekat dan bodoh." Sasuke sampai dihadapan si pirang. "Sekarang kau mau apa dariku setelah apa yang Menma lakukan? Kau puas bukan? Kau pasti merasa senang dan menang karena ada yang membelamu mati-matian."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menggeleng, membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Kau datang untuk menertawakanku?"

"Tidak aku—"

Sasuke meraih bahu kiri Naruto sebelum pemuda itu bicara lebih jauh lalu membenturkannya kebadan pintu.

"Sasuke—"

"Atau .." Sasuke mengeratkan tubuhnya pada sang pemuda, menempel, dengan tangan yang telah beralih kepinggang belakang kiri Naruto. Ia acuhkan ringgisan yang keluar dari bibir bagai buah plum itu. "Kau ingin ini?" Sasuke berbisik pelan ditelinga kanan si pirang sebelum memberi kecupan ringan disana.

"T-tidak, Sasuke .." Naruto mencengkram ujung kardigannya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku tidak akan melakukan semua yang telah kau katakan. J-jugo telah memberitahuku—selama ini, semuanya."

Sasuke berhenti menggoda ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda yang tengah berada dibawah kekuasaannya. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya lalu menatap manik biru Naruto dengan satu mata yang terbuka. Dengusan keras ia serukan sebelum melepas kukungannya.

"Pulanglah." ujar si raven dingin.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia beralih ke arah kanan ruangan dan terpaku. Disana, terdapat figura besar dan lebar berisi foto dirinya. Sasuke mengikutinya hingga tubuhnya hampir berbalik sempurna.

"Apa kau bertanya-tanya kenapa ada benda seperti itu dikamarku?"

Naruto membisu.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu. Jugo pasti sudah memberitahu semuanya."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan topik?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Aku mengkhwatirkanmu." Naruto menjawab jujur.

Awalnya Sasuke terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba terkekeh.

"Naruto yang manis, pemuda baik hati berjiwa malaikat. Aku senang sekali kau menghwatirkanku setelah semua yang terjadi."

"T-tapi aku sungguh-sungguh." Naruto protes. "Apa yang Menma lakukan padamu sama sekali bukan keinginannya. Dia hanya marah, salahku karena aku kurang hati-hati. Tapi Menma tidak membencimu Sasuke, aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Bersamamu—aku tidak apa-apa .."

"Apa yang Jugo katakan padamu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, ia masih berdiri didekat pintu, tubuhnya yang tadi sempat terhempas denyut sakitnya sudah hilang.

"Jugo mengatakan bahwa dia adalah penjaganmu. Dia yang bertugas melindungimu sejak keluargamu mengasuhnya dari kecil. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena membiarkanmu terluka kemarin."

" Selama ini dia menceritakan padaku, secara diam-diam tentangmu, tentang keluargamu—dan tentang dirimu. Jugo bilang kalau, hanya aku yang bisa mengerti kau."

Kening Naruto berkerut lemah. "Menma sangat menyesal, dia hanya ketakutan. Dia mencoba melindungiku."

_"Jangan sakiti Naruto lagi."_

_"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan."_

_"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa karena keluargaku sengaja menyembunyikan kebenarann__ya__. Kami tidak ingin dia banyak berpikir."_

_"Aku ingin melihatnya terus tersenyum."_

Telinga Sasuke berdenging. Kata-kata Menma waktu itu kembali terngiang dan berputar dikepalanya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau inginkan dengan datangnya kau kemari." Sasuke memejamkan mata sebentar untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Sasuke, selama ini, apa alasanmu melakukan semua ini padaku. Tapi, ketika pikir ulang ditambah dengan apa yang Jugo ceritakan selama ini, mungkin aku sedikit mengerti." Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menyayangimu Sasuke, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu—aku ingin mencoba lebih dekat denganmu, dan mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Sasuke menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa cerita jugo begitu menyentuh hatimu sampai-sampai kau bersikap seperti ini. Apa sekarang kau merasa bersimpati padaku karena semua keluargaku telah tiada, lalu kau berubah, mengasihiku yang kesepian dan selalu sendirian."

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng yakin.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya ke arah ranjang lalu duduk dipinggirnya.

"Sekarang masih jam belajar, kau sengaja datang kesini dan bolos sekolah?"

Pipi Naruto merona. "Umm, tadi pagi aku bertanya pada Jugo bagaimana keadaanmu. Lalu pas jam istirahat kedua dia menawarkanku untuk datang melihatmu secara langsung."

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian sudah sejauh mana?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kami hanya bertemu sesekali—tapi, obrolan kami biasanya hanya membahas tentangmu."

Sasuke mendecih. "Kemarilah."

"Ah, umm .." Naruto ragu-ragu, tapi ia tetap beranjak dari tempatnya, kakinya yang kaku karena terlalu lama berdiri dekat pintu sedikit gemetar.

"Ulurkan kedua tanganmu." Sasuke memerintah saat Naruto telah sampai dihadapannya. Si pirang memakai seragam yang dibalut kardigan panjang, dia juga memakai syal.

"Dimana tasmu?" Sasuke menggulung lengan baju Naruto sampai memperlihatkan bekas ikatan yang dulu ia buat. Memarnya sudah hilang, hanya ada bekas kehitaman disepasang pergelangan tangan karamel itu.

"Setelah tadi disekolah minta izin pulang cepat, Jugo langsung mengajakku kemari. Aku meninggalkannya di mobil karena Jugo yang meminta."

Sasuke mengunci mulut, selesai dengan gulungannya, ia beralih pada syal yang si pirang pakai, berdiri, ia membuka hati-hati kain yang melilit leher itu. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka kancing-kancing kardigan dan melepasnya.

Kini Naruto hanya memakai seragam lengan pendeknya yang berwarna putih. Tatapan iris malam Sasuke terarah pada leher si pirang yang bekas kehitamannya telah memudar.

"Keluargamu pasti melihat ini. Aku yakin Menma pasti sangat marah ketika melihat semua luka yang kau dapatkan akibat ulahku."

"Aku menyembunyikannya. Menma hanya tahu luka dipergelangan tanganku—pada hari itu, dimana dia berkelahi denganmu."

Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap ketika tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh lehernya, jemari pucat itu kemudian membuka kancing seragamnya yang paling atas sebelum melonggarkan dasi berwarna merah yang ia pakai.

"_Still hurt?_"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak akan meminta maaf?"

" ... "

"Aku membencinya. Saat tahu bahwa kau telah tidur bersama saudaramu, aku marah. Saat itu aku hilang kendali dan memaksamu." Sasuke mulai membuka diri.

"Kau seperti seorang _psyco_."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas ketika kata terakhir Naruto sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya.

"Dan kau, lebih dari _psyco_ karena menikmati apa yang aku lakukan." Sasuke merasa menang ketika mendapati rona itu lagi dipipi si pirang.

"Kau—"

Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya kebibir pemuda itu—meminta untuk tidak banyak bicara.

"Kau lihat foto besar itu bukan?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada rendah. "Aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi padamu. Semuanya sudah terbaca dengan jelas dari sana."

"_You are sick_."

Sasuke terkekeh, ia menarik pinggang belakang Naruto untuk mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"_We are sick, me, you, your older brother_ .. kita melakukannya karena semua orang punya sisi gelap dalam diri masing-masing."

Sasuke kemudian meraup bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kembaranmu tidak akan marah jika aku menyentuhmu." Sasuke bertanya saat ia melepaskan ciuman basahnya.

Naruto terengah, ia menggeleng pelan, kedua tangannya bergelayut pada bagian dada permukaan kaos yang dipakai si raven.

"Dia akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyakitiku lagi."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar seorang _maso__chist_."

"Hei Sasuke, apa ini sakit?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh perban dimata kanan si raven.

"Yea, sangat sakit. Tapi jika kau memberi kecupan disana, maka semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau menakutkan." Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Tangan-tangan Sasuke telah menelusup kebalik kemeja yang si pirang kenakan.

"Hei .." ia berbisik lembut. "_Let's sleep together_."

Naruto merinding, ia bisa merasakan tungkai-tungkai kakinya melemah.

"_Just sleep_ oke?" Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu kanan Naruto, menghirup wangi memabukkan citrus yang menguar dari sana.

"Apa aku bisa kembali jika aku menyerahkan diri sekarang?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati.

Sasuke mendesah, ia mengeratkan tubuh Naruto padanya. "_I'm sorry_." ia berguman. "_But, you can't_."

"Kau akan selamanya menjadi budakku, tawananku, bercinta hanya denganku."

"Sasuke." Naruto memotong dengan nada ngeri.

"Apa aku membuatku takut."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Nafasnya satu-satu dengan raut wajah memerah. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke sudah melepas pengunci ikat pinggangnya dan sekarang pemuda itu tengah menelusuri pantatnya yang masih terbalut celana.

"Aku akan bersaing dengan saudaramu. Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin sepenuhnya menyerahkan dirimu padaku. Jika demikian, jalan satu-satunya adalah aku akan menjadi saingannya—mengikuti jejaknya untuk melindungimu, menjagamu agar tetap aman, membuatmu tersenyum .."

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto, ia memberi sedikit jarak, tangannya berpindah lalu meraih kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan tangannya.

Naruto tengah memejamkan mata, wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang romantis. Aku adalah orang yang kasar dan acuh, mungkin aku akan mencoba berubah saat kau bersamaku."

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, safirnya bertemu dengan iris malam yang terbuka hanya satu. Ragu-ragu namun nekat, ia menjijitkan kedua kakinya lalu memberi kecupan hangat diatas perban si raven. Perbuatannya otomatis membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"A-aku, tidak akan pernah memintamu menjadi siapapun. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap menjadi Sasuke."

Seperti gelembung sabun yang terbang ditiup angin diterpa cahaya hangat matahari, Sasuke merasa tiba-tiba ia mendapat desiran aneh yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia kemudian mendekap Naruto lembut.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang diriku sendiri. Mungkin Jugo lebih mengerti, sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku."

"Jugo bilang kau monster, kau suka bersikap aneh dan menakutkan sewaktu-waktu—seperti saat kau menyakitiku. Seharusnya kau lebih terbuka pada orang lain." Naruto menasehati.

"Hum." Sasuke melepas pelukkannya. "Oke, aku akan terbuka—padamu."

"Kau sedang tidak memikirkan hal lain bukan?" Naruto menuduh ketika melihat Sasuke menerawang sekilas.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Baiklah, jadi mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh menyakitiku lagi, oke." Naruto mengusulkan.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Dari wajah si pirang, ia beralih ke leher dimana ia pernah mencekik pemuda itu disana.

"Mulai hari ini, kau milikku." Sasuke bergumam.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia lalu membawa Naruto keatas ranjang, mencumbu pemuda itu lalu menelanjanginya.

Ditengah aktivitasnya, Sasuke berpikir bahwa selama ini ia memang mencintai Naruto—karena hatinya terlalu dingin, ia tidak pernah menyadarinya sampai saat ini—atau mungkin saja ia telah jatuh cinta pada si pirang sejak setahun lalu saat pernyataan cinta sepihaknya dulu, Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang lagi setelah Ayah, Ibunya, dan sang kakak tewas oleh perampok saat ia berumur tujuh tahun. Ia berencana untuk melindungi pemuda itu—seperti yang Menma lakukan.

Tapi, jika dipikir ulang, apakah ia bisa melepas Naruto setelah ini. Sasuke ragu, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa mengingat sifat posesifnya yang gila, tapi mungkin ia akan berbohong untuk sekarang. Sasuke akan mengambil kepercayaan Naruto sepenuhnya—sedikit demi sedikit—sampai pemuda itu sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, persis seperti dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa hidup tanpa si pirang. Seperti kata Jugo, hanya Naruto yang ia butuhkan dan mengerti akan dirinya. Sasuke tidak peduli pada kakeknya yang acuh—yang selama ini hanya memberikan materi saja padanya, ia tidak peduli pada siapapun. Untuk saat ini, Sasuke akan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti hari-hari biasa.

Dan setelah semua itu terjadi, Sasuke akan memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri—tanpa harus ada orang lain. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mati karena penyakitnya seperti apa yang Menma katakan. Naruto akan terus hidup sampai nanti tua, bersamanya.

Tapi, jika takdir berkata lain, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mati sendirian.

**END**

Tuesday, 23122014 0:42


End file.
